Future Lost
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: COMPLETE! The future does not happen like you think it would sometimes, for a certain Pharaoh and his Aibou. the future is very dark indeed. a new threat rises. will they have the strength to defeat it?SOME SPOILERS TO THE END OF YUGIOH. Continuation of t
1. Default Chapter

Lightning crashed across the seared sky. The clouds blocking out the sun for years now. Below the unforgiving sky, lay a town. Once bustling with life and laughter, now broken, ruined by a fate none wished to tell but had to live everyday. Shadows moved through the deserted ruined streets. Looking for their next victim. Another flash, the harsh light illuminates a small corner shop. The sign blowing in the wind. Upon the sign, you can just make out the picture of a turtle. The wind howls now through the derelict building. As if crying in pain and sorrow. In the distance the scene changes. A tower of metal and smoke rising above the lost town. There the shadows dwell, there the life ends. You go closer, not knowing why. The fear gripping you. You pass another sign "Domino city" the sign bent, marred with what appears to be blood.

Inside this foreboding tower. A cylinder of glass. A flash of light. A man. A teen. Ebony hair tipped with red, broken by shoots of blonde, blond bangs covering his face.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome Atemu………to the future Ha ha ha" the evil of the voice drives all sanity from the teen. As he wonders…what has happened? A crash breaks the laughter. There in the door way stand the teens double. Almost an exact copy, down to height and looks. Except this new persons eyes were not as sharp. And were amethyst instead of crimson. He was also missing a few blond streaks

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU DISTERB HIS REST," The little one shouts.

"Ah Yugi…I knew you would come…" 

Atemu was happy and sad. He was now with his family in the afterlife, but he missed Yugi greatly. He knew it had been his time. And that Yugi had a life to live. But still..

He sighed heavily, wondering how his Hikari was doing. The afterlife was warm. Safe. No danger came to this place. Or so he thought. All of a sudden he felt a tug at his very soul. He began to fade from this plane of existence. His family and friends rushed to try and help him, but in truth there was nothing they could do. He was taken back to the realm he had left. Down into a dark tower radiating evil. He felt a stab of pain, which accompanied a flash of light. He opened his eyes, hissing from the bright light. He felt weak, drained of all energy. He looked into the room he now found himself. He was imprisoned in a pillar of glass. Steam hissed from the bottom as the sound of machines winding down, as if they had completed their task reached his ears. He gasped at his naked form. For he was in a body of his own, blood rushed through newly formed veins. As life was granted once more to this ancient pharaoh. Atemu spun round at a movement from the corner of his eyes. He he stood in shook at the sight. It looked as though a man stood before him, old and decrepit, but from his back came forth tendrils of wires and hoses; they joined to a large machine behind him. The creature's eyes shone red in the dim light.

"Where am I?" asked Atemu a defiant tone to his voice

"Welcome Atemu…to the future. Ha ha ha" the creature laughed before him, almost driving the sanity away and the tone of evil behind it.

"What do you want of me?"

"Want, you are merely the bait. Though I will take your power after I have dealt with a certain someone."

"Who?"

But before the being before him could answer, the doors crashed open. There in the door way stood four forms, one was the Dark Magician. In the centre was the Magician of black chaos, and on the right was the Dark Magician girl. They stood as a protective wall in front of the forth. This being walked forward, there stood an almost an exact copy, down to height and looks. Except this new persons eyes were not as sharp. And were amethyst instead of crimson. He was also missing a few blond streaks. Anger shone in those amethyst eyes. The teen spoke.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU DISTERB HIS REST," The little one shouts.

"Ah Yugi…I knew you would come…"

Atemu's eyes widened in shock. Yugi?

"You have sunk to a new low Dornkirk. He has done nothing to you. His fight ended years ago."

"Oh but my dear Yugi. He was just the bait. To draw you out. Now you will die"

"We shall see" Yugi answered in a cold tone, a sneer gracing his lips. Yugi took off his long black leather clock he had been wearing, reviling the leather vest underneath, the buckles crossing the chest. The leather pants clung close to the teen. Yami could see he was stronger than when he had left. Muscles now rippled under the leather vest. And he had strong muscles on his arms. He was an exact double of Atemu. He also noticed that the millennium puzzle was round Yugi's neck still

Yugi passed the jacket to the dark magician girl.

"You go and get Atemu. We'll hold him off"

"Yes master" Yugi grimaced and the master word, he hated that, but now was not the time. She sped towards Atemu.

"KILL THEM" Dornkirk shouted. Shadow monsters came from every direction. They headed for the dark magician, and Magician of black chaos. The two loyal monsters began attacking the tide of weak monsters. Meanwhile Dornkirk sent his tendrils out at Yugi. Yami watched wide-eyed as one tendril went to hit Yugi straight on. At the last second Yugi backfliped out of the way, drawing out a sword and slicing the metal tendril in half. He ran for a wall as another shot for him, he used the wall to spring back landing on the tendril as it imbedded deep into the metal wall. Yugi the flipped in a spiral cutting the tendril as he did so. The Atemu's vision of the fight was blocked when the Dark magician girl came to the tube.

"Hang on master. I'll get you out," She said, a blush blazing on her face. She used he dark magic, blowing a hole in the glass. She then handed the leather jacket to Atemu, he brought it round himself. He tried to walk, but muscles, which had never been used, screamed in protest. The Dark magician girl caught him, and carried him back to the door. Yugi came up to kneel beside him as the dark magician girl joined her two mentors to block the attacks, but they could not keep this up for much longer.

"Hello Mou hitori no boku, or should I say Atemu?" he asked with a smile

"Aibou"

"You can't walk can you?" he asked with concern. Atemu shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll put you somewhere safe. You should remember it." with that Yugi placed his hands on the Millennium puzzle. And Atemu gasped as the Third eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. Then in a flash. He was inside the puzzle, the maze no gone because he had gained his memories. Now instead was a lavish room, like his old one in the palace. He was sat on the bed. Gold silk covering him. Before him was swirling smoke, showing him what was going on outside.

Yugi saw Atemu vanish with a sigh of relief. He had not been sure he would be able to do it. The sound of battle drew him back to the scene. There the Dark magician was about to be hit with a dart from Dornkirk's tendrils. Yugi ran forward pushing the dark magician out of the way. He felt the dart enter his shoulder. But paid it no heed. He smiled at the dark Magician.

"Think it's time we leave" he got up and signalling to his other two monster's began to run. He knew they would follow. He ran down the dark tunnels and slid down a drainage shoot he had climbed in to the tower in the first place. There where he had left it was his motorbike, he kicked it to life and roared out off the tunnel, getting airborne as he hit the outside world. He shot down broke streets. But slammed on the brakes when he heard the dark magician girl screech.

"MASTER" Yugi spun round tire's squealing. He looked to see the Dark magician girl calling to the Dark Magician. He had been hit. And was on the ground. He waved his hands. Telling them to go. Yugi gunned the motor, heading back, the Dark magician looking wide eyed. Yugi grabbed his hand and hauled him on to the bike. There he sat behind Yugi holding onto his master. Yugi gunned the motor once more. Speeding past the Dark magician girl and the Magician of black Chaos as they rained cover fire.

"Thank you master" spoke the dark magician to Yugi. The teen glance back briefly wing whipping his hair.

"Your welcome, my friend. I would never leave any of you behind" the dark magician smiled. The eye's widened when he saw the dart in Yugi's shoulder. Saw the dark magic slime seeping from the dart; he could see it moving under the skin. Like live worms.

"No master. You have been infected by the dark tide"

"It is nothing"

"It is NOT nothing" the dark magician ripped the dart from the boy's shoulder. The slime surged and writhed, as Yugi grimaced. The dark magician called on his magic and began pulling the fouls substance from his master. It writhed, trying to sink deeper, causing Yugi pain. Though he made no sound, only gripped the handlebars tighter. Finally the dark magician, made it give up its hold. He threw the slime, now in a sphere of dark magic away. It crashed to the ground with a wet sound. And began to crawl back to the dark tower. Yugi aimed the bike for the only safe place in this world. The mountains nuclear fall out shelter.

Yami saw the ruin of the city as Yugi sped away, it looked as though a big explosion had ripped the city asunder. He saw the old game shop where he and Yugi had lived with his Jii-chan. His heart broke to see the ruin it had become; he could almost see Jii-chan outside sweeping the pavement. He looked when the mountain came into view. It seemed this area was not yet tainted by the darkness; tree's still grew with the grass instead of the barren waste that was the city. He saw a great door open in the mountain. Yugi shot straight inside. His monsters following. The great door closed with a resounding bang.

Yugi turned off the engine and waited for the dark magician to get off, and then he followed. He turned to he favourite monster.

"Are you ok my friend?"

"Yes. Thanks to you…my friend" the dark magician clasped his arm.

"Good. Now for Atemu" Yugi closed his eye's and the third eye appeared once again. Then in a flash Yami was on the floor. Still in Yugi's jacket. Yugi helped him up. Just as a girl ran in. they both turned to the new comer.

"Yugi. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Anzu."

Anzu stopped short at the sight of Atemu

"Atemu…. so you were right Yugi. He has come back"

"Yes. Though not of his choice. Dornkirk pulled him back" Anzu's hands went t to her mouth.

"Yugi. You had better watch out. Dogan is coming." Came a new voice

The group turned.

"Ok Jou. Anzu, would you and Jou take Atemu to My room. And make sure he stays out of trouble?"

"Sure yug"

Then Yugi turned to his Monsters,

"Thank you for your help. But you had better go"

"I will not leave, he will not harm you" replied the dark magician.

"No I have another task for you. You are to take this" he pulled out a vile of glowing white liquid and handed it to the Dark magician. "To Kaiba. Mokuba needs it."

"The antidote? How?"

" I sent Kuriboh to find it, now go."

The monsters disappeared, the dark magician reluctantly. They all turned at the sound of marching feet. Jou and Anzu pulled Atemu to one side.

"MOTO. HOW DARE YOU GO OUT THERE" A large mad shouted, coming face to face with Yugi.

"I went because I had to"

"You put us all in danger with your idiotic stunt" he growled

"Hardly. It was my choice to help a friend, and you are not my keep Dogan"

"Damn you" Dogan punched Yugi hard. Atemu made to help, but was stopped by Jou.

"Don't get involved."

"But"

"You would only hurt Yugi more."

"You are a failure Moto. A filth that is not worth m…" Dogan's eye's widened in shock at the wound on Yugi's shoulder." YOUR INFECTED…QURAENTEEN HIM" he shouted, backing up fearfully, Atemu watched wide eyed, as guns were pointed At Yugi and he was lead away. Jou and Anzu stood shocked also.

Yugi sighed……well this was turning out to be a great day………not!


	2. pain filled past

KITG: okay guys. Well here chapter two, thanks Bakkuratwin, for your reviews. Glad you liked tale of the loyal, and this one.  
Yami/Yugi: yeah thanks  
KITG: well if you hadn't guessed by the first chapter, this is post apocalyptic. In this chapter I hope to fill in what Atemu has missed, so you may find this a tad boring gomen.  
Yami: ok then, I'll go and make some angel delight  
KITG: Angle delight?  
Yami: yeah……I'm going to eat my Aibou Mwahahaha  
Yugi: NOOOOO.  
Yami seirei: walks in on the scene of Yami chasing Yugi…with angel delight mix um what's going on?  
KITG: don't ask. You don't want to know  
Yami seirei: so you going to write them  
KITG: suppose I should so SPLUT….gets hit by angel delight. Yami and Yugi come up to lick it off OI. Get off. I'm trying to write…lick,slurp… oh Ra sigh

Disclaimer: I would just like to point out I don't own the song Missing…which is owned by Evanesance,

Oh and thanks redeyes for my first review on this fic. Didn't think anyone liked it. so this is for you.

Chapter 2, pain filled past

Kaiba sat by Mokuba's bedside as always. The slow rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor his only companion. Mokuba had been like this for 3 years, ever since a dark tide dart from Dornkirk hit him. He took it to save Kaiba. They had to put him in stasis. The only stasis pod there was. For the dark tide corrupted you to your very soul, turned you into one of Dornkirk's solders. You would turn against your family and friends. Just hunger to kill in Dornkirk's name. Kaiba could not bear for that to happen to Mokuba. So here they were.  
Kaiba was awoken from his memories by a shadow falling over him; he looked up to see the Dark magician standing there.  
"What do you want Dark magician?" he said not unkindly, he was tired, he had locked himself away from everyone when Mokuba had fallen. He remembered Yugi trying to comfort him. But he would have none of it blaming himself for the condition of Mokuba.  
"Master Yugi thought you could use this" The dark magician said simply, handing over the vile of glowing white liquid. Kaiba's heart stopped. It was the antidote…he had been searching for so long. But given up hope. For even his Blue-eyes white dragon had been beaten back. Unable to gain it for his master. And there Yugi had managed to get it without any fuss. And he was giving it to him…for nothing. Kaiba looked up a tear in his eyes.  
"Thank you. Where is Yugi? I must thank him" He was stopped from that thought when he saw Yugi being led past the glass window of the sick bay. Guns pointed at him. He hung his head but looked up when he passed. He smiled upon seeing the vile in Kaiba's hands. He nodded. Kaiba nodded his thanks in return. It was all he could do. The glass separated them. He turned to the dark magician.  
"What is going on?"  
"The master was infected. They don't realise, that the master can never be turned. I took it all out. But it would have made no difference. He wouldn't have been tainted. His heart is too pure."  
"They must be taking him to quarantine. I must give this to Mokuba. Then we will see to Yugi"  
The dark magician nodded, it would seem Kaiba was back…

Anzu and Jounouchi took Atemu to Yugi's room. Inside was sparse. But he could feel the teen's presence. It made him smile. Here and there were duel monster items. Anzu went over to a wardrobe. She took out clothes similar to Yugi's. In fact all Yugi seemed to have was Leather. Which suited Atemu fine. He took the cloths behind a screen. On the screen was a picture of Slifer. He changed while he talked to his two old friends.  
"What has happened? Why does it seem everyone hates Yugi. Even you seem to distance yourselves from him."  
"We do it…. cause he asked us to." Jou replied sadly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I suppose we should start from the beginning." Anzu motioned Atemu to sit. She was about to continue. When a brown ball of fluff tackled Atemu  
"KWEEEEEEE"  
"Kuriboh?"  
"Kweee" the ball of fluff nuzzled happily into the ancient Pharaoh. He laughed as he stroked the small creature. Then a thought struck him..  
"How is he out?"  
Anzu sighed. "We will tell you…after you left. We all returned home. we were Happy, Yugi though was sad for a very long time. He did not duel anymore back then, but he did teach the Kid's in the street. he also still held his title before all this happened. But he had no will to compete anymore. Maybe that was part of the reason he lost. You see about 6 months later, Yugi began to get a feeling. He Said some evil was coming. We all dismissed it, trying to get on with our lives. But I suppose it all came to a head when they found the millennium puzzle again."  
" They dug it up?"  
"Yeah. Jii-chan went over there a soon as he heard. And managed to get it back for Yugi, but it would seem they released something. It was like a black tide. Hence that is what we called it in the end. It took over the excavation crew, with the blood they opened the door to the shadow realm, So the monsters could exist here without a master to summon them. Those who came out were infected by the black tide, they became its minions." Stated Jou.  
"What of Dornkirk?"  
"Dornkirk is not the man, it is the name of the dark tide inside the old body. He found Machines served to enhance the tide, so he built the tower. With the help of his human slaves. But before he could do all this, it was like with the puzzle. He would have to duel…. So everyone chose Yugi, he fought Dornkirk hard. Even managed to summon the three gods, none thought he would be able, us included, we all thought they were for you only. But they came and swore themselves to him the God's fought hard…but in the end. Dornkirk cheated. We did not know at the time, hence how he got a foothold. He threatened Jii-chan, forcing Yugi to lose the fight, we knew none of this. He also infected Yugi's deck, making the monsters weak. In the end Yugi lost" Jou sighed sadly. Tears coming to his eye's "that monster killed Jii-chan just for the hell of it…right in front of Yugi. Then the killing started. So many dead. We ran to this shelter. It was then, thanks to Kaiba we found out Dornkirk had cheated. So somehow Yugi created a bubble of protection around this place. Any monster infected with the tide cannot pass. The same for humans unless Yugi says so. Hence Mokuba being here."  
Atemu closed his eyes. What his Aibou had gone through? But that still did not explain a few things.  
"What of Mokuba. And why do they all seem to hate Yugi?"  
"Mokuba was hurt by the dark tide, infected. Kaiba put him in stasis, Kaiba was hit badly by what happened to Mokuba. He has not spoken or moved from Mokuba's side for 3 years now. As to the why they all hate Yugi, They blame him, saying he should not of lost, they say the Great king of games should have beaten them. Dogan more so, his wife and daughter were the first to die. He wants to kill Yugi, but he can't knowing the barrier would fall. So he just hurts him instead. He hurts all close to him also. Hence why Yugi has distanced himself from us." Anzu said. Looking to a picture on Yugi's desk of them all together.  
"It would seem Yugi has become very powerful," stated Atemu, taking in all Yugi had done.  
"Yes. He still is basically the same, still kind. But some of what he was is lost in the pain he faced. But you should have seen his face when he felt you. Such happiness. Which turned to determination when he sensed where you presence was…. nothing would stop him."  
"What of our monsters why did he tell them to go?"  
"Dogan hates all shadow monsters. He has a ring. In it a stone. This stone will cause great pain to a shadow monster if he chooses. Yugi can do nothing to stop it. He does not want His friends hurt. For they are all he has to talk to now. If we are seen talking with Yugi. We would be in trouble."  
" I see. So where have they taken him."  
"To quarantine" Anzu replied sadly  
"Then I must see him"  
"No buddy you can't. They wouldn't let you near"  
"But they would let me" Came a voice from the doorway. They all looked up to see Kaiba.  
"Kaiba..is Mo.."  
Kaiba broke into a huge smile "Mokuba is awake"  
"That's great Seto. But what did you mean before?" Jou asked smiling too  
"Come on…. lets go get Yugi" they all rose. Intent on getting their friend.

They walked down the stone hallways. The structure of the mountain peeking through here and there. The Quarantine section was behind a large steel door. It looked like a safe door, with large steel rods locking it in place. Outside stood guards. The raised their guns upon the friends approach.  
"Halt, no one is allowed to enter without clearance."  
"You will let me pass. I am Seto Kaiba. Registration SK42395173."  
The guards could say nothing. That pass code was one of the high ranking.  
"Anzu, you and the Pharaoh get Yugi. Me and Jou will wait here"  
"Ok, come on Atemu" the two ran in. the white door marked 03 was Yugi's cell, for they could hear his voice from inside. He was singing.  
"Oh no" Anzu exclaimed  
"What?"  
"That song, he only sings that when he is really depressed. Makes my heart break to think, that is what he really thinks. Wait a moment Atemu. Let him finish" the stood outside the door, looking in at the hunched figure…

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Yugi looked up as the last note died away. He saw them and stood up.  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked as they opened the door  
"We're taking you out of here. Come on, you look exhausted. And I bet Dogan hasn't left you alone…from the way your leaning.  
"Anzu..Observant as ever" Atemu could only look on stunned. If it wasn't for Yugi and his barrier. They would have been dead long ago. And this is how they treat him? Atemu gave him a shoulder to lean on. He smiled gratefully at him. And the look in his eye's told Atemu some of how he had missed him. They went back to the waiting two outside. Kaiba came forward when he saw Yugi.  
"Damn Dogan. Are you ok?"  
"I will be after some sleep. Don't worry. How is Mokuba?"  
"Awake. Thanks to you…Thank you Yugi" Kaiba embraced the fellow dueller.  
"Your welcome. Now you had best be getting back to that brother of yours. Tell him I will come and see him later"  
"You'd better. And you had better sleep also" Yugi nodded in reply. The friends took Yugi back to his room. Atemu gently laid him down on the bed. Kuriboh cuddled up next to him, keening softly, as if he knew the pain Yugi was in. Yugi let out a great sigh. And his muscles relaxed.  
"We'll see ya later Yug. Ok?"  
"Sure guy's. But be careful, don't let Dogan see that you have helped me ok?"  
"Ok bud" Anzu came over and kissed Yugi on the forehead and followed Jou from the room. Leaving Just Atemu and Yugi in the room.  
Atemu came to sit by his aibou. He stroked the bangs from the teens face, amethyst locked on crimson, the amethyst misted by tears  
"I've missed you Mou hitori no boku," The teen said, tears beging to fall. Atemu opened his arms for the teen, Yugi took the offer gratefully, he had not cried. Even when his Jii-chan had been slain. There hadn't been time. Atemu leaned against the head of the bed. Yugi sobbing into his chest. He talked to him, of nothing really, just words of comfort.  
"Hush Aibou, it's ok. I have missed you too. Hush now. Sleep. I'll be here" Atemu felt Yugi fall to sleep, Atemu laid him down on the pillows then lay beside him. Yugi unconsciously cuddled up to him. There they slept,……

KITG: well there you go. Now I am off for a shower. I have angel delight all over me  
Yami seirei: why do you have Angel delight all over you?  
KITG: because……it turned into an angel delight war when Yugi found some….Oh Ra…there coming back RUN KITG and Yami seirei run off very fast  
SPLUT SPLUT SPLUT SPLUT  
A very gooey Read and review please


	3. new threat

KITG: hum, few reviews…don't think people like this one sob

Yami: oh there there KITG, we like it. Please keep writing huggle

KITG: ok…I suppose I could…here goes.

Chapter 3 

Yugi awoke from the best slumber he had had in years. He opened his eyes to be met with the sight of hair like his own. Atemu was still sound asleep, the exhaustion of having a new body taking it's toll. Yugi smiled. For once he would be up before the ancient spirit. He stretched, carefully un-knotting his pained muscles from the night before, Dogan had really done a number on him. He never touched his face, for though most hated him. They would not like to see what Dogan did to him. So it was always the ribs, stomach and back that he focused on. Sighing he rose to the bath chamber, if that is what you could call it. A metal bath lay behind a camo green curtain. The bath was hooked up to the base water system, after bathing the water would be drained and recycled. You could no longer trust the water from the outer barrier. That is what they had deemed the place beyond Yugi's protective barrier. No longer Domino city. That name brought to many memories to the survivors. So it was just called the outer barrier now.

Yugi turned on the hot water tap and watched as the scolding liquid began to pool in the bath, he added some oils, Rebecca made them now, she was a healer of sorts, making ointments and oils from the plants they now grew in the hanger bay. No planes graced its lit rooms, for they had been destroyed in the first offensive against Dornkirk. Yugi began undressing as the smell of lavender wafted up from the now full bath. Slowly he lowered himself in, he could not withhold the moan of pleasure as it met his bruised body, easing some of the pain. He gasped a little when the water touched his wound on his shoulder. He would have to bind that later. He was roused from his dazed state when a high pitch keen and a splash demanded his attention, he sat up. To see to big eye's looking pleadingly at him. He quickly thrust his hand in the water to retrieve the big-eyed object.

"Kuriboh!"

"Kweee" Yugi could not help but laugh at the disgruntled keen. That and the fact Kuriboh looked like a drowned cushion with legs. He placed the ball of fluff on the floor. Kuriboh went under the curtain, muttering to itself. If the curtain had been open, he would have seen a now awake Atemu, trying to stop himself from breaking into a fit of hysterics at the sight of his monster. Yugi got out of the bath, wrapping a towel round his lower half, then taking another towel began drying his hair as he went back into the living quarters. He did not see Atemu looking intently as he took in the bruises and marks on Yugi's body. But he could not suppress the gasp of horror as he saw the scar that nearly rent Yugi in two. It started at the right shoulder, and went all the way down to the base of his spine. Yugi looked round at the gasp, and sighed heavily. He decided not to speak, to let the ancient Pharaoh make the first move. So he went over to his closet, picking out the cloths that looked the same as the day before, as all his cloths did.

"Aibou? How did you get that? Did Dogan do that to you?" Yugi could not miss the tone of malice in Atemu's voice.

"No. That particular one was done by Dornkirk, after he defeated me"

"How?"

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past." Yugi sucked in air as he knocked his wounded shoulder, in an instant the dark magician was there; also by his side was the Dark magician girl. In her hands she had bandages and ointments. She began taking care of his shoulder. The Dark magician bowed to Atemu.

"It is good to see you again My Pharaoh"

"It is good to see you also, tell me, why is it the dark magician girl takes care of his wounds."

"Because no one else will, they fear what Dogan will do" snapped the dark magician girl, overhearing, she was so mad she pulled the bandage too tight, making Yugi grimace. "Ohh sorry master"

"What have I told you about calling me master. If the dark magician can get it, you can" Yugi said in a joking way,

"Yes mast..errrrr I mean Yugi" Yugi chuckled at her attempt to cover it. He flexed when she had finished and put the last of his clothes on. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Atemu, do you want a bath? I can guess your body is a bit soar."

"Yes. That would be nice, it feels as though I have run to Egypt and back." He stated looking at his body as if it betrayed him.

"Well I would expect that. He cloned it from DNA in your tomb, so really it is a brand new body. You'll have to take it easy for a while."

"DNA?" Yugi coughed trying to hide his laugh,

"Never mind. You have a bath, I'll go and get us some food." Yugi left via the large metal door, heading towards the mess hall. He left Atemu to soak in the bath for a while. He joined the line; few people were here at this time. But he spotted Kaiba a mile away.

"Morning Yugi. How are you feeling" Kaiba asked, he too had two trays. He placed an apple on each tray as he talked.

"Better thanks. But more to the point. How is Mokuba?" Yugi also placed an apple on each tray; along with the bread and meat he had already placed there.

"He is awake, and demanding he be let out, he wants to see everyone, will you come?"

"I will later. Then both me and Atemu will come and see him, after we have eaten." Yugi had the old smile back; Kaiba couldn't help but smile in return.

Kaiba and Yugi parted ways at the exit of the mess hall, Yugi walked back to his room, there Atemu was getting dressed. Atemu sat down at the metal table as Yugi placed the trays down, they talked of old memories, and of the new threat. Then Yugi came onto the subject he had been dreading..

"Well, I don't know what Dornkirk did, but I swear somehow, I will get you back to your family. You shouldn't have to see this you should be given the rest you deserve." It tore at Yugi's very soul to say that. In truth he never wanted Atemu to leave ever again, but what right had he, the failure have, to ask him to stay, he had saved the world twice already. He did not deserve to be torn from his rest in the afterlife.

Atemu watched Yugi as he said this; he saw the pain behind his Aibou's eyes. He knew when he left for the after life that Yugi would miss him, but he hadn't dreamed he would be hurt so deeply by it. True it didn't help with the arrival of Dornkirk, but he could see now Yugi had never got over the day he left. And now he didn't want to go back, he didn't want to leave Yugi to this hell hole, with no friends, not true one's that were afraid of the consequences of being Yugi's friend. He would not let Dogan touch Yugi ever again that much he knew. He had sworn to protect Yugi years ago. And that wise and possessiveness still remained. For he loved his Aibou…yes loved, He the great Pharaoh Atemu as not ashamed to say it. He loved Yugi like a brother. Like the one he had lost years ago.And if it were possible, he would live out his reaming mortal years…just to be with his Hikari. But then doubt crept into his mind. Did Yugi feel the same…he would have to wait and see.he didn't think Yugi remembered his past, as the slave he once was.

"Aibou…I'm not going anywhere"


	4. The enermy revield

Chapter 4 

Yugi stared at Atemu after he said those words. He said he would never leave.

"But, what about the afterlife? Your family and friends?"

" I think they can wait this life time, I will stay with you Aibou, I see now I should never have left. In truth I missed you greatly too. So will you have me?"

Yugi split a huge grin, he got up walking over to Atemu, he hugged the Pharaoh in a tight embrace, and Atemu returned it, smiling along with Yugi.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"He he, come on, I said we would go and see Mokuba after we had eaten." Yugi released Atemu from the hug and walked over to get a short biker jacket from the peg in the corner, Yami decided he didn't need a jacket and just went in the leather vest he had donned. They exited through the metal door once more, Yugi leading the way. Atemu watched as people passed, giving Yugi dirty looks. He seemed to ignore them; it saddened Atemu to think that it had got to the stage that Yugi was used to it. The florescent light lit hallways opened up to a central area, the two walked past the a plaque, it showed the names of all that had died, Atemu scanned it finally resting on the name Of Sugoroku Motou, Yugi's Jii-chan.

"Yugi. I haven't had a chance to tell you I am sorry about Jii-chan." Yami said in grief filled tone, he had loved the old man as much as Yugi

"It's ok Atemu, it happened a while ago now, yes I will always miss him, but he wouldn't want me to mope around, letting the monsters win. He would want me to help these people, so I do. No matter what they think of me or do to me" Atemu felt pride then, if Yugi had been in Egypt when Atemu had ruled, he would have been worshipped as a hero. A fallen angel from the gods

They continued down the hall until they came to the sickbay. They could hear a whining voice that could only be Mokuba.

"But big brother, I want out of this place. I want to see Yugi and the Gang"

"Well. Glad to know someone wants to see me" Yugi said with a smile as he walked into the room. Mokuba was sat upon the hospital bed, Seto fussing over him like an old maid; he smiled brightly at seeing Yugi.

"Yugi! Hey…you're taller" He exclaimed.

"And you're still the same size."

"Hey it's not my fault, I was stuck in stasis remember" He pouted crossing his arm's. Seto gave Yugi a look that said "soar subject"

"Hey, it's um a…the Pharaoh" Atemu laughed at this, Mokuba seemed to have forgotten his name

"Yes it's me, and the name was Atemu"

Yugi grabbed a chair for himself and Atemu; they sat with Mokuba telling him of what had happened when he was in stasis. They went over memories like he and Yugi had done earlier. This was interrupted however, when without warning a Red light began to flash, the base alarm came blaring to life, Yugi shot up. He went over to the phone in the wall; Jonouchi worked in the command unit, so would be one of the first to know what was going on. He dialled the extension.

"Jou, it's me. What's going on?" The other's watched as Yugi listened, then his eyes went wide and he gasped. "WHAT?" he exclaimed. "I'll be right there" he slammed the phone down and started to run from the room.

"Yugi. What is it?" Kaiba asked grabbing Yugi's arm.

"There's been a breach, something's got into the main hanger."

"But how?"

"I don't know Seto, they got through the barrier. I have to go" Yugi turned and ran, Seto watched him go, the turned to the other two,

"Mokuba stay here, Atemu. Come with me, I'm not letting Yugi face this alone anymore" Seto ran after Yugi, Atemu by his side

Yugi ran to the main Hanger, all the food was there, if they contaminated that. He didn't dare think about it. Hordes of people fought to run away, he could hear the screams and gunshots. He broke from the dimly lit hallway into the glare of the hanger, he saw the men trying to stop something from getting to the plants that gave life to the survivors in more ways than one.

The men parted giving Yugi room to walk forth, there before him stood a form of a man, but he could tell whatever humanity it once had had long since been extinguished by the black tide that now coursed through it's body, the dead eyes looked at Yugi as he appeared. Yugi and the form before him began to circle one another.

"Ah Yugi, glad you could make it"

"How did you pass the barrier?" Yugi snarled.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know, maybe someone let me in hehehe" the figure laughed, black tide dripping from his listless mouth.

"Ha like anyone would, think it's time you left." Yugi was about to call the Dark magician when he felt pain sear across his back.

"Ah ah ahh, not so fast my friend" the creature mocked, Yugi looked up as it spoke.

"Tell me, do you recognise this?" The creature pulled from behind it a sword, it had a black blade, but it was like the blade was alive with black tide, it moved underneath the surface, making it shimmer in the false light, but Yugi knew the blade was harder, and sharper than steel. He crashed to his knees as the pain grew,

"How…did…you...get that…in here" Yugi croaked out between his pain filled gasps.

"Oh that's my little secret, maybe you will find out one day….but then again, you can't cause you're about to DIE!" the creature lunged at Yugi, he rolled out of the way, the blade hit the stone floor making a small crack He got to his feet and began to stagger away, he could see a trail of blood behind him,

"Oh Yugi…can you feel your soul being ripped apart? You can't fight me. The sword hungers for you. It loved the taste of you the first time, your blood so sweet to it. It calls to your blood, can't you see? Your soul to be ripped asunder, and your friends can't help you. You're not the only one who can create a barrier" Yugi looked over to see Seto and Yami, behind Seto was the Blue-eyes white dragon. But it could not pass through the black barrier that had formed. He looked back as the creature came closer. Ripping off his jacket the creature lunged again, but Yugi moved making the sword pass through the Jacket. Yugi screamed in pain. Being this close to that blade, it was killing him; he wrenched it from the creature's grasp. And flung it away. Thus robbed of the blade, the creature could no longer hold the barrier up. The Blue-eyes shot forth. He saw a blast of white light. Then he fell to the floor.

Seto and Atemu had come in seeing Yugi tense in pain, this puzzled Seto for a moment, they pushed past the semi-circle of soldiers. But stopped when he saw a slight change in the air before him. He picked up an empty bullet case and threw it at the air, it bounced right back at him. He snarled. But looked up when he heard the creature speak

"Tell me, do you recognise this?"

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, Atemu turned to Seto

"What is it?" his voice full of worry

"Big trouble for Yugi, we have to help him" they saw Yugi fall to his knees Atemu saw the blood coming from underneath the biker jacket. But the creature hadn't touched Yugi had he? A shadow fell over him, he looked up to see the blue-eyes white dragon.

"BLUE-EYES ATTACK THAT BARRIER" the blue-eyes shot forth, but could not break the barrier,

Seto looked up to see Yugi take his Jacket off, the creature ran at him, he screamed out in pain. Seto saw Atemu run forward to bang on the barrier, but went through it. It was then he heard the sword clatter to the ground. He commanded his blue-eyes to attack again. He sent the creature to oblivion. The sword disappearing in a wisp of smoke

"Yugi, Yugi, Seto, he's not breathing!"……….

YamiKITG: hehehe cliffy

Yugi: I'm hungry

YamiKITG: shhhh! You're supposed to be dead!

Yugi: oh sorry…..HEY!

/Yami walks past crying/

Yami: AIBOU! NOOOO/sob/

Yugi: what Yami?

Yami: YOU'RE ALIVE/glomps Yugi and starts kissing his face saying "'you're alive' after every kiss"/

YamiKITG: oh yeah, just go a ruin it why don't you. Now he knows your alive, so much for the Damn cliffy /walks back to the keyboard in a huff/

Yugi: oh dear…..I think I made her mad.

Yami: YOUR ALIVE, YOUR ALIIIIVE!

Yugi/sweat drops/ ¬¬'

…………….Seto rushed over feeling for a pulse, finding none, he started the process of CPR. He opened Yugi's mouth. Clearing the airway, he breathed, filling the boys lungs then began to massage his chest, he repeated this, until Yugi gasped for air, Seto rolled him over into the recovery position. After a moment Yugi rolled over to look at Seto, Atemu by this time had placed Yugi's head in his lap. His face full of worry and dread.

"Hey Seto, didn't know you were that way, I mean Kissing a guy" Yugi said with a weak laugh. Seto laughed in spite of the situation.

"Yeah, I only have eyes for you" he replied in a mock tone. "Atemu, help me. Lets take him to the sick-bay"

"No"

"But Yugi.."

"No Seto, just take me to my room, you know they can't help me, even if they had the inclination to" Seto sighed heavily he was right.

They carried him to his bed, Seto with the help of Atemu took the vest off, and there they could see the huge scar was the cause of the blood, it had scabbed over, but you could see the path from it. They cleaned and bandaged his back then laid him down on the bed. He soon fell into an exhausted sleep.

"I had better get back to Mokuba, Call me if you need anything ok Atemu" He only nodded; Seto could see the full-blown fear in his eyes. He had been really scared he had lost Yugi. He left, seeing Atemu sat dejectly in a chair, staring at the sleeping form.

Yugi awoke to the sound of quiet sob's he turned his head to see Atemu, his face in his hands.

"Atemu?" he got no reaction. He tried again. But the same sobs came forth, as if he never heard him. Yugi tried one last thing

"Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Atemu looked up, Yugi could see the tear stained face.

"What is it Mou Hitori no Boku?"

His replies came above a whisper. "I thought I'd lost you, even your soul. I could feel what that thing was doing to you, ripping your soul apart, I thought…..I thought I had lost you." New tears began to fall. For the death of Yugi was not what scared him so. It was the loss of the boy's soul. If he lost that, he would never see Yugi again. Here or in the afterlife

"Come here"

"No, I couldn't save you, just like with Dartz, I shouldn't even have your friendship, what kind of protector am I?"

"The best kind, now come here" Yugi opened his arms to Atemu, he came over to the bed, and laid down next to Yugi, he lay his head on Yugi's chest, hearing the strong heart beat. There the great Pharaoh lay crying upon the bandaged chest. Their roles reversed. Yugi hugged him tightly whispering words of comfort to him as he ran his fingers through the tri-coloured hair

"You are the best protector Atemu"

"How can I be?"

"You hear my heart?" Atemu nodded on Yugi's chest, Yugi smiled as he did so, he had come to the decision long ago.

"It beats for you alone My Pharaoh. My brother."

Atemu's head shot up when he heard that. His crimson eyes locked with his counterpart's amethyst.

"Yugi, do you mean..?"

"Yes my Pharaoh…I remember. Pieces only. But I know we were like brothers in the past"

Atemu came forward to to hug his aibou tightly, Yugi also leaned into the embrace. Then yugi gasped "Yugi, Your back?" Yugi stopped and looked at Him.

"It's ok my pharaoh…It doesn't hurt. And it always closes quickly, it not…a normal wound" Atemu saw the truth there.

/I love you my Pharaoh, my brother/

/I love you also…my slave/ Yugi smirked at this. But then his eyes went wide.

/ Um…. Can you hear me Atemu/ Yug asked with his mind

/Yes why/ Atemu felt joy flood him.

/ OUR MIND LINK IS BACK/ Atemu broke into a huge grim that made Yugi giggle.

/ You're right ….but what's so funny/

/Sorry…but you look really goofy with that grin/

/GOOFY!….I'll give you goofy/ he began to tickle Yugi. But it didn't last very long. Yugi lay back down on his back. Yami laid his head on Yugi chest,

/Are you ok Atemu/

/Yes…I just…/ he couldn't finish, fear creeping in again. Of Yugi dead. Yugi hugged him tight, knowing all Atemu wanted was to hear the steady, strong beat of his heart, Atemu sighed in peace as sleep claimed him…Yugi followed quickly after throwing his love down the newly re-formed link.

YamiKITG: well that bit should keep Yamiserei happy.

Yami: well it made me happy

YamiKITG: I bet it did…../boom boom. Boom boom/ Yami? What's that noise?

Yami: what noise/boom boom, boom boom/

Yami KITG: That noise!

Yami: oh that. I recorded Yugi's heartbeat.

YamiKITG/sweat drops / ¬¬'

YamiKITG: ohh better do some translations

Aibou Partner

Mou hitori no boku my other self

Think that it. Read and review please,

And just you know, there is another version on Adultfanfiction. Under the same name. but when I originally did this. It wasn't meant to tie into Future lost. But you all seemed to want it to on Fanfiction, so I changed it. the other is a Yaoi. On there I am just KITG


	5. Dark thoughts

KITG: Hello guys. Here the next chapter to Future Lost. Catti my dear. This is for you. As seen as you so want to know how this pan's out.

Yami: Yeah Catti, she done this chapter just for you. She didn't want to leave you hanging.

Yugi: hope you like it. Come on KITG. Get on with it.

KITG;ok ok ok already.

Chapter 5 

Dogan sat in the control room, it sat atop a great spire, it overlooked the carnage Dornkirk had wreaked upon the city. Though you could not see much in it's on right. Here and there you saw destroyed homes, parks with vegetation turned black with corruption. The atmosphere heavy with its decay, but parts of it were hidden by the swirling darkness. The black cloud, floating here and there. It was a gaseous formation of the black tide. It looked for flesh. Hungered for it, once found it would enter the lungs, turning to liquid form, it would turn the flesh to it's will, becoming a host for the consciousness of the black tide. This had been the fate of most of the humans and monsters that had come to defend their masters. It subverted the heart, festering the hate that lay within.

So here, king of his world Dogan sat, at these times it was the most dangerous to be him, in this quiet time, sat upon his throne, he had time to dwell, to dwell on the past that was cruelly taken from him. They played on his mind, devouring his sanity with each passing day.

He saw the duel between Yugi and Dornkirk, he had no possibly way to know that Dornkirk had cheated, all he saw was Yugi, the king of games loose. He wasn't supposed to loose. But he had. He saw his wife and daughter fall to the tide, devoured by it's rippling black sheen of a surface. Like oil. It forced it's way past their lips, their eyes pleading at him to make it stop. But he could do nothing. Everything after that moment had been lost in the fight to survive. He had run here with all he others, the last survivors of Domino. Watched as Yugi had made the barrier, with the help of the Egyptian gods. It was now a pyramid barrio over this place. Keeping them safe. Or was it postponing the inevitable? He was beginning to doubt now, was all this worth it? He had recently come to the conclusion that it wasn't. So with the ring, he had no qualms letting the thing in. to put an end to it all. And he would have the satisfaction that it would make Yugi suffer, but it had not gone to plan. Yugi with the help of his friends had beaten it. But he had other plans. If Yugi stayed dead long enough, then his power over the barrier would fail. And it would finally end…

The hiss of machines sounded loud in the quiet darkness, here and the rainbow lights winked off and on, their meaning lost to the observer, but meant something to someone, it was the passage of time. They monitored life, death and power. Each winking light monitoring its purpose. In the cascading lights, the darkness moved, dripped from the walls in its black oily slime. It coalesced then dispersed. Waiting for its orders. Only their master knew the purpose of it's being. Of why it killed, and corrupted. So it waited, not thought but to obey. Then something else moved in the darkness, light back lighting the form of their master. It moved it's heavy bulk, dragging across the floor the hoses connected to its body. Through this pumped various liquids to and from the massive bulk. The deformed bloated being looked for weaknesses it the barrier. But it no longer needed to search. For it had found one to bring the barrier maker to the dead zone. The place that was Domino, they would have to venture out. Need to. Need to get to the army supply base. For the servant he had sent, it had meddled with the water filter. It would give out soon; they would need to get a replacement. Or their water recycle process would be lost. No more clean water. No more life. Though they would not live too much longer anyway. Nothing could stop him. He would defeat all who stood in his way. He had only felt fear once, and Yugi had been the one to cause it. He had been able to call the Egyptian gods. Why they had seen his weakness, just like Ra all those years ago. When he had been sealed into the darkness. Little did they know it was that which gave it power. But the light. Oh the dreaded light. That he feared. Ra knew this. That was he empowered the winged dragon of Ra with his holy light. No, he would not let Yugi summon him again. He had used the spirit of the pharaoh to lure Yugi to him. It knew he cared for him. But he had underestimated Yugi; he had become quite powerful in the years since he had last challenged him.

So now he waited, looked out upon the place he now ruled, seeing the destruction he had caused and reveled in it. Even Sutekh had feared him. He would have allied with the Egyptian god. But Horus had entombed him, stopped him. He did not need him, but he would have protected him somewhat from the holy monsters of the Gods. No he would make do. He was a god in his own right. Now far surpassing the pitiful god that was Ra. He could no longer stand against Dornkirk. So he waited…as do all things in time. Waited for the end of time.

They checked the systems as they always did, disposal, food. Water. Yes water. Life giver. Fed the plants, sustained themselves. How could they survive without clean water? The water outside was tainted by the black tide. They would die. Life giving up its hold on this plane of existence. No help was coming. Radio signals from all over the world lost to the dark sickness. How far had it reached? Was the world in its oily gasp? None could tell. Fear pierced those who thought on it too much. Where they the last remains of humanity? Were they all dead? For no help had come. No UN no nothing. Their own army destroyed in a matter of minutes. Blown from the sky in a blazing inferno. Shards of life and metal raining down onto the ground, to whiter away before it's assault.

So they checked, trying to forget. But never truly forgetting.

"Disposal?"

"Check"

"Food count?"

"Within specks"

'Water purification system?"

"Check…..no……wait. I'm getting a red light. No. the system is failing. We have to tell commander Dogan"

Dogan turned to the phone as it rung. Wondering if the coming storm had finally arrived. He let it ring a little longer. Then with a final sigh, he placed his callused hand over the receiver, and then he lifted it to his ear.

"Dogan"

"Sir. We have a problem"

"Report"

"The water reclamation system is failing. We need to find a replacement system chip."

"Very well. Any idea where we can find one? Have we any in storage/"

"No sir. But records show there was a few in the army supply base on the other side of the city."

"Very well, draw up the right files so my people know what the hell it is. I will get everything ready. Dogan out."

He sat a moment, regarding the dust-strewn city once more, like so many days past.

"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes…..and so it begins."

KITG: sorry guys if this seemed a bit short. But it was needed so you can get so idea what the enemy is thinking. I didn't want this to be too Yami/Yugi orientated. I wanted to try and express the horror that has passed, and maybe feel sorry for Dogan.

Well R&R and let me know. Are you happy this is starting up again?


	6. trapped by the tide

KITG: here you go guys, next chapter

Yami: ARRRGH IT'S TOO HOT

KITG: yeah I know, sorry for the wait. My brain melts in the heat, and we got a bit of a heat wave

Yami: were is my air con?

KITG: air con? What air con?

Yami: my palm leaf that you're supposed to fan me with.

KITG: In your dreams Yami, if anything you should be fanning me…

Chapter 6 

They all sat in the meeting room, around the large steel conference table. Seto and Joey sat close to one another. Next to them was Yugi and Yami, Yami would not have been included. But Yugi had brought him, thinking his knowlage would come in handy. Dogan outlined what the problem was, the need for the water chip, and where it resides. They would send out a raiding party to find and retrieve the water chip, and thus saving them all.

"So as you see gentlemen" Dogan stated, turning to the others at the table " we need that chip to survive. Our water reserves will hold for a time. But we need that chip as soon as possible"

"What do you suggest then Dogan?" Seto asked quietly, he did not like the sound of this. Yami glanced at him, seeing his face dark, calculating. Dogan just sneered at him.

"I Surgest we send out a raiding party, to get the chip Seto."

" and I bet you just have the men to mind don't you?"

" Well, a small force of about ten. We need guards for those who are to claim the chip. Cover their back as it were. Joey assembled the small strike force."

"Dogan this is madness" Yugi stated, all looked to him. Both him and Dogan glared at each other.

"And why would that be?"

"You know they'll be killed the moment they step from the barrier" Yugi's voice calm, knowing what he spoke was the truth.

"Then you'll have to protect them won't you?"

"You give me little choice" with that Yugi stood and left the room; Joey, Seto and Yami watched him a moment, then Yami rose to follow his light. Seto looked at Dogan as he heard Yami leave the room.

"I don't know what you are planning, but it will not succeed."

"my dear Seto, I am trying to make sure we all survive"

"all?"

"all" with that last word leaving Dogans lips……he knew he was lying.

Yami ran after Yugi down the hall ways. Yugi had quite a quick step now; it hurt Atemu to think he had missed so much of his Hikari's life. He saw the shape of Yugi enter their room. As he entered Yugi had grabbed his sword from its resting place on the table. It's surface glinting harshly in the floresant light.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked quietly. Here with the two of them alone, the name Yami held no meaning. Here his true name was all he was. No lies, no hidden paths. He got no response from Yugi. So he tried again. But Yugi just went over to his wardrobe to claim a new leather vest. He then grabbed a knife and cut the badages from himself. Atemu was about to protest, thinking the wound would be fresh. But all he saw once more was the large scar, it looked the same as the first time, old but badly healed.

"Hikari?" Yugi stopped then, as if noticing Atemu for the first time.

"Yes Atemu?"

"why do you have to go? Don't play his game"

"I have no choice Atemu, I am the strongest weilder of our monsters. They need me. I can't change that. You made me the strongest." Yugi said with a smile.

"I wish I hadn't. I wish I had never met you, you would have been better" Atemu turned from him, eyes wet with threatening tears. Yugi walked to the front of him, placing his flat palms on Atemu's chest. That touch making his heart speed up.

"Don't say that my love. Never say that. I would change nothing in my life, Without you I would have been nothing." Yugi's hands left his chest and were placed either side of his face, guiding his eyes to those amythist ones that held is soul.

"You wouldn't have been nothing, you would have been the light of Ra on this world." Atemu touched his forehead to that of Yugi's. eyes boring into one another. Then he sought those sweet lips. Yugi responded, snaking his arms around Atemu's neck while Atemu placed his around Yugi's waist. The kiss was tender, expressing their love for one another. They broke and Yugi stepped away.

"I'm coming with you."

"no, you can't as of yet. You haven't been able to summon a monster here. It is different from before. When I get back I will teach you. Here" Yugi took off the melenium puzzle and held it out to Atemu. Atemu looked shocked. "well it is yours my love"

"No Yugi. It is now yours, I died a long time ago. It stopped being mine then."

"Take it Atemu"

"No" Yugi sighed then had an idea. He held the puzzle between his hands. It flashed brightly, then in his hands he held two, but if you looked one side of each pyramid look faded. As if it had been split in half and a ecco of it remained. Which wasn't far from the truth.

"here, we are parts of whole. So we will never be separated. You hold my soul. And I yours" the puzzle flashed in acknowlagement of this fact. Atemu hugged Yugi then stepped back as an announcement came over the antennoy.

'YUGI MOTTO REPORT TO THE GARAGE"

"looks like they are ready to go. Come on" the two walked from the room and into the lift that ended in the underground garage. They saw the jeep was ready, Joey sat atop manning the gun, Seto seemed annoyed by this. They seemed to be arguing, not too far from what he and Yugi had been talking about

"Look Mutt, just be careful ok?"

"ok, ok. Give a guy a break Seto, but I'm not letting Yugi go out there alone. I'll be ok. We both will won't we Yug?"

"yeah. We'll be back before you know it." Yugi said clapping Seto on his back. He then closed his eyes. Atemu knew he was going to summon his loyal monsters.

"Dark Magician, Dark magician Girl. And Magician of black Chaos. I think I will need you also." As he said each their names they appeared bowing before Yugi. Atemu smiled. Yugi was their leader now. Not him. And he was glad of it. Yugi placed a hand on their shoulders as he walked to his Motorbike, kicking it to life as those inside the jeep started their engines. Seto pushed the Button to open the door, and the team roared out. Yugi in the lead, his monsters on watch. Leaving a worried Atemu and Seto behind.

They sped across the destroyed landscape; the engines hum settleing into his bones. He looked to his right seeing the Dark Magician close by his side. He was the closest to the Dark magician like Atemu had been, he knew the Dark magician would sacrifice his life to save his. And in truth Yugi would do the same. Further in front was the Dark Magician Girl, she was scanning ahead, near her was the Magician of Black Chaos. He was keeping an eye on the Dark Magician Girl and what lay ahead. Yugi knew that the Magician of Black Chaos looked at the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician as his children. He looked out for them both, even though the Dark Magician Girl was in truth the Dark Magician's apprentice. Yugi shivered in the cold that permiated this place, the sun never seeming to heat this destroyed city.

"Hey Yug. Everything ok?" Came Joeys voice over the speaker in his ear.

"Yeah, so far, though I don't like it, there being too quiet." Yugi locked eyes with the Dark Magician, knowing he felt the same.

"Yeah, heads up Yug, there's the supply depot" Joey replied, cutting the link.

Yugi looked ahead, the old wire fence slick with the black tide like weed. He gunned the engiune roaring inside, past the collapsing watch towers. Inside the supply deapot wreaked choppers creeked in the slight breeze, their main routers drooping to the ground, tails broken. Yugi skidded to a stop, as did the jeep beside him.

"Right, you guys look for the chip, me and Joey will keep watch."

"Aren't you coming in with us?" one of the science men stuttered, his gun shaking in his hands.

"Ok, Dark Magician Girl you go with them. But understand. She's in charge, if she says out you get out right?"

"Sure" they watched as they all went inside leaving Yugi and Joey outside. Joey leaned against the gun, looking about. He then looked up and was quiet a moment. Yugi knew what he was doing. So he left him a moment turning to his two monsters. The Dark Magician was standing to his right again, his purple robe flapping in the breeze, his arms folded with the green staff held in his right arm which was folded across the top. The Magician of black chaos was standing to his left, his two-pronged hat curving back like ram horns.

"I don't like this Master" Yugi smiled, he knew he would never get the magician of black chaos to use his name, though he knew he considered Yugi a friend, he was just too stuck in his ways.

"What is that old friend?"

"It is too quiet, no tainted ones have attacked us" the Magician of Black Chaos looked about the eerie landscape.

"I agree with him Yugi" The Dark magician earned a glare from the magician of black Chaos for the use of his name

"Down old friend, you know I said he could use my name, as can you. But you won't so lets leave it at that and deal with the matter at hand" Yugi said with a smile.

"Yes master"

"Red-eyes agrees with them Yug. He says it's clear for miles"

"Ok Jou, I'm really not liking this. They found the chip yet?" Joey started to talk over the radio. Then looked back to Yugi.

"They say they have found the door, but they can't get through."

"Dark magician Tell the Dark magician Girl to open the door, we need to get out of here"

"Of course Yugi"

"Oh and make sure she doesn't destroy the whole area." The dark magician smiled then grimaced. 'Let me guess, she heard that"

"Yes"

"Ah"

There was a bang and smoke as the dark magician girl cleared the way, they came out of the building, coughing.

"Sorry master"

"It's ok as long as the chip is ok"

"We have it"

Yugi was about to reply to get them moving back to base when a rumbling started. Then the ground started to buck and convulse, throwing them off their feet. Then with a loud cracking sound, a column of black tide broke from the soil and shot skyward. There was a deafening roar, the column whipped back and forth as if it was in a tug of war with something. Yugi watched as the thing rippled and whipped downward, pulling its prey down.

"REDEYES!" Joey screamed as his faithful friend crashed into the ground.

"JOEY GO! I'LL GET HIM" Yugi looked around, seeing the land come alive as the tainted monsters rose, they're waiting over. There was so many.

"BUT YUG"

"JOEY GO NOW, YOU NEED TO GET BACK, WE'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU" Joey watched as Yugi pulled forth his blade and ran at the tide holding his Red-eyes black dragon. The jeep sped away; he gave a cheer as he saw his Red-eye rise to the sky, then return back to his realm to heal. But he could find no sign of Yugi. And with a sickening realization…the path between him and Yugi was totally blocked off.

Yugi slashed at what he could only call a vine. It was the Dark tide holding the Red-eyes Black dragon. Finally it broke letting the Red-eyes escape

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, GO WITH HIM. MAKE SURE HE'S ALRIGHT!" Yugi shouted, with a nod the Dark magician Girl obeyed passing over to the shadow realm.

"RIGHT YOU TWO LETS GET OUT OF HERE" Yugi snapped round at the cry from the Magician of black Chaos. He was kneeling on the floor, the tide piercing his arm. Yugi ran over, cutting this vine also. He then laid the Millennium puzzle to the monsters forehead. There was a flash and he was healed of the tide, but because it was only half of the puzzle, it did not heal him completely, he needed rest.

"Go my friend"

"I can't leave you master"

"You can and have to, don't worry, the Dark magician shall look after me" reluctantly he left, knowing there was no point to argue, Yugi could just send him back.

"COME ON, LETS GO"

"YUGI THERE IS NO WAY TO THE BASE" Yugi looked up realizing the Dark Magician was right. There was no escape…they were doomed.

"_Sorry Atemu…"_

And miles away… "YUGI!"

KITG: hope you like (she is considerably cooler.)

Yami: GRUMBLE! (Is fanning KITG, so he is even hotter)

KITG: could he possibly be hotter? (Wink)


	7. Past homes

KITG: here you go my readers. Another chapter. And I must confess, this one was the hardest I have ever had to write. I have deleted it twice. For some reason this one has not flowed from my mind like the others. I really had to throttle this one out. But I hope you like it nonetheless.

Yami: I' sure they will KITG. Now where's my Aibou?

KITG: Don't panic Yami he's over there.

Yugi: question. Don't the readers find it confusing how you switch from Yami to Atemu?

KITG: well I hope not as he is one and the same. I am trying to show that he is trying to shed to name Yami. As he feels it is a link to the bad times in his life. The darkness. Atemu is who he truly his. So I hope readers are not confused. Gomen if you were.

Chapter 7.

Yugi pushed the engine to its limits as he rode down the destroyed streets. The dark tide whipped behind him, trying to bring him down. He heard Atemu screaming in his mind to answer, but he was too busy trying not to crash, he raced past derelict cars, rust rippling the once bright paintwork. Here and there skeletons sat behind the wheel, as if going to work, mirroring the moment they died. Some had perished without even knowing what hit them. Alive one second. Then erased from time from that second on. Only the skeletal remains a reminder to a person no one would likely remember. Their family and friends more likely met the same fate. The bike slewed left and right, avoiding broken traffic signals, the innards now plain to see as the wires moved at his passing. The colored glass long since fallen to the ground, broken and covered with the dust of the dead. He found himself going over the rubble that was once the town center. The fountain edges cracked, the water long since fallen to the dead ground, tainted by the dark tide. He saw the sun sink lover in the sky, but it was not the bright glow, now the black clouds forever covering the sky made the sun look like a dead giant, sinking to it's death below the horizon. Even as he rode, trying to out run the dark tide so he could cut round and make it back to the base, he felt the air become oppressive, the smell of ozone heightening as the night storms threatened. You did not want to be caught out at night, the storms were fierce, renting the sky and ground in two as the lightning showed its sorrow, and the thunder voicing its rage. With one such cry the heavens opened over Yugi and the Dark Magician, they continued on in the blinding rain. So it came to no surprise when he didn't see one of the monsters waiting for him to come round the corner, the black oily skin making it invisible on this dark relic of a city. He slammed on the brakes, he felt the back of the bike slew out as it fishtailed. He crashed to the ground, sliding with the bike as he heard the Dark magician call his name. He rolled over and over, the world spinning in blazing pain as he came to rest against what once was a lamppost. He was vaguely aware of the bike rolling over and over. Then the explosion as his bike followed the rest of the people. He looked down to his leg, saw it bent at a wrong angle.

"bugger"

"Yugi!" The Dark Magician was by his side holding him up with a gentle hand in the small of his back.

"Well old friend. This isn't good. You should go" Yugi felt resigned do his fate. With no transport, and his leg like this…..he couldn't see a way out. But he knew the barrier would hold. And when his life ended the puzzle half he held would return to the other….to Atemu.

"No."

"Dark Magician"

"No Yugi. I will never leave you. You are too important to me and to us all. You are my master, my friend. And more importantly, like a little brother as Atemu was before you. You showed us your pure, forgiving heart. You saw us not as dark monsters to wield as you saw fit, you saw we had feelings. And respected them. Treating every single card I your deck, weak or strong as friends. I will not abandon you now. As you would never abandon any of us." The Dark magician locked his dark blue eyes on amethyst. And Yugi sighed.

"very well old friend. But what do you suggest? They are coming"

The Dark Magician did not reply. Instead he gently picked Yugi up and began to float away. He moved fast, down dark alleys as the Dark Tide searched for them. They came to a corner of a street, and Yugi's eyes opened in shock. There before them was his Grandfathers game shop. The lower levels had been destroyed, some walls open, here and there Yugi could see cards. The Dark magician took them inside, the interior a shadow of it's former self. Glass cases smashed, old board gamed trodden into the dust that covered everything. They went into what was left of the living room. It was all moldy furniture, and destroyed walls. The stairs to the second floor were gone. Ripped from the wall no doubt by the dark tide years ago. The Dark Magician jumped up to the second floor. And Yugi was surprised to see it was untouched. It radiated calm and peace. He was laid down in his old room, the posters still fresh as if caught in time.

"how can this be?" from the Dark Magician's tone of voice, he was just as shocked.

"I don't know old friend, but if they have not touched it so far, I don't think they can." The Dark Magician kneeled beside Yugi holding his leg in his hand. Yugi knew what was coming, he had to set it. He gripped the bed and nodded to his old friend. With a jerk and yell of pain, it was done. The Dark Magician found some wood to use as splints.

"Sorry master" he said, sorry to have to cause Yugi pain.

"Dark Magician, don't start…" Yugi tried his best to glare, he knew the Dark Magician was feeling bad. He would always go back to calling him master when he thought he had failed Yugi. But the Glare came off as a pained expression making the dark magician's head droop. Yugi sighed and placed a grubby hand on the Dark Magician's shoulder giving it a squeeze in reassurance. "don't worry old friend. Now I had better answer Atemu, think he's about to have a heart attack if I don't" he closed his eyes and opened the newly reformed link to Atemu. He felt such peace to be able to do this.

"_Atemu?"_

"_Yugi! Thank Ra. What happened? Where are you?"_

"_Calm down love, did Joey and the rest make it back ok?"_

"_Yes, Joey and Seto are going mad. They want to come and get you. As do I. But Dogan won't let us leave. But tell us where you are. He won't stop me"_ Atemu had fierce determination in his voice.

"No! you must not go out now. It's too dangerous. I'm fine" 

"_Don't lie to me Hikari. I can feel you're in pain" _Atemu felt Yugi mentally Sigh.

" _My leg is broken. The Dark Magician is with me. We're home. At the game store. The lower levels are destroyed. But upstairs is like we never left it. And I don't know why. Oh hang on"_ Yugi came back to the present with the Dark Magician's voice.

"I feel some strong power here Yugi" he was looking down the hallway. At what used to be his ji-chan's study. He kept all his archeology finds there.

"Give me a hand" The Dark Magician helped Yugi to stand. They walked or rather hobbled to the Room. Yugi tentively opened the Door, apprehensive, and a more than a little sad as he beheld the room. It was like his room. Tapped in time just how his Ji-chan had left it. His notebook open as he was studying his last find. Yugi approached it. He remembered his Ji-chans excited face as he brought it home. He said it was the Orb of Ra. It was made of pure gold, forms of Ra and his sons. He looked at he form of the Three Gods on its surface. The guardians of the Son of Ra. They would come when needed.

"It is from that Yugi. It reminds me of Atemu" Now that The Dark Magician mentioned it, it did feel like Atemu.

"perhaps it is his. I mean Ji-can said it was given to each Pharaoh as they came to the throne." He approached it, placing his hand on it, he snatched it back quickly.

"what is it?"

"It's warm" he picked it up, it was about the size of a football. It filled him with peace. He yawned.

"I think you should sleep." The Dark Magician picked him up and carried him back to his bed. And gently laid him back down..

"I had better make sure they aren't planning to come and get us till morning." The Dark magician sat beside the bed. Resting his back against it. From the look on his face he was talking to the Dark Magician Girl. But Yugi didn't have the strength to summon them back to this plane. Inside the barrio they could come and go as they pleased. The barrier powering them itself. But here, with the dark tide choking the air and magical energy. He couldn't call them. He smiled at the grimace of the dark Magician, she must be chewing his ear out.

"Atemu, you're are not coming to get me now. Come in the morning. The storm is too strong"

"I don't like it."

"_Neither do I. But you have to lump it. I'll be here. And I think I have found something that belongs to you" _Yugi yawned, his consciousness leaving him as he drifted off in to blissful slumber, knowing the Dark Magician would keep watch.

The Dark Magician watched as Yugi's eyes closed, he listened to the dark Magician Girl, she twittered on. He "Hummm'ed" in the right places as she continued. But he shut that off as a new sound reached his ears. He quietly rose from the floor and went to the ruin of the stairs, he looked down seeing a dark tide monster scrabbling about. He made a gasp as the creature turned and growled low. His outrage at what he saw before him. He turned back making sure Yugi was asleep, then watched as the creature moved in what used to be the kitchen and out into the back garden. He hoped to the Gods, and to Ra that Yugi would never behold what he had just seen. The creature, once human. His back bent as if broken, the face dripping with black tide, but the face could never be hidden. Or it had been the form of Sogoku Moto. Yugi's Ji-Chan…….

KITG: sorry if that seemed short. But I needed it to fill while I worked on Atemu's reaching to Joey coming back without Yugi.

Joey: I left him cries

Atemu: there ws nothing you could do. I'm not mad. But I'm going to kill dogan runs off with a frying pan

KITG: Oh dear. Well read and review and I'll see you next time. Ja ne.


	8. Coming of the end

KITG: here your next chap guys. It seems a few don't like what I did to Yugi's grandfather. But unfortunately it had to be done, I never painted that this fic would be pretty.

Chapter 8

Dawn graced the sky, turning it monetarily blood red before; it lost its power to the dark clouds that surrounded the place. Even this small amount of sun was enough to deter the monsters of the dark tide to stay away. The Dark magician looked around the area as Yugi slept, he could find no sign of the monster that once was Yugi's Jii-chan, so thought it safe to wake him.

" Yugi, time to go" The Dark magician gently shook him awake. He winced as the pain from his leg returned.

"Yeah ok, this place is full of old memories anyway." With the help of the dark magician, Yugi was able to stand and get down to the lower floor. They walked a little way but the pace was so slow that finally the Dark magician called them to stop.

" This is going to take to long, and do your leg no good. How is your magic Yugi, do you think you could summon one of our friends here?" the Dark magician looked to Yugi who was leaning against a warped lamppost panting heavily, he rubbed is splinted leg gingerly.

" I think I might, I'll try winged dragon guardian to the fortress." Yugi closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on his winged friend. Slowly, the portal formed and the winged dragon appeared before them, blue wings flapping to stay aloft. He landed and bowed before Yugi, crooning softly. Yugi smiled and stroked the large snout; the Dark magician picked Yugi gently up and with equal gentleness placed him on the back of the winged dragon guardian of the fortress. The dark Magician took his place behind Yugi, to hold him there. The young man looked pale and exhausted. The winged dragon guardian to the fortress took to the dark sky, heading for the glowing dome that was the barrier. He flew fast, wanting to get his master home. They had to avoid a few dark tide arrows shot at them but not many. Yugi was pretty out of it, the pain getting to him; he also had a fever by the look of it. They passed through the barrier, seeing Atemu waiting for them, also there was the magician of black chaos and the Dark magician girl, the barrier sustaining them. The relief to Yugi was instantaneous, the Dark magician saw his face relax at not having to sustain his monsters. When the winged dragon landed Atemu ran up and lifted Yugi from the blue dragons back, he laid the Yugi on the bed trolley they had wheeled out, Joey and Tea pushed him inside he complex, Atemu following, leaving The monsters to themselves. The winged dragon decided to return; with a nod he did so. The Magician of black chaos walked up to the Dark Magician.

" You have done well my former student. But I sense something troubles you."

"You would be right master. I have to tell you all something" the dark magician looked grave, he others listened to what he told them, about it seeming like a trap and the fact of how it transpired, and worst of all, he told them what he saw in the old home, of the safety and horror. Of Yugi's grandfather and what he had become. Silence reigned as the story ended, leaving two monsters looking grave, and one with her hands to her mouth, tears running down her face for her young master….

A couple of hours later Yugi awoke to find himself in the medical wing and his leg in a cast. He looked over to see Atemu sat in a chair beside the bed. He was asleep, Yugi's face split into a grin at this. He looked over to the other bed, seeing Mokuba.

"Hey Yugi. Your awake." The boy got out of his bed and walked over to Yugi's

"Hey Mokuba. Seto not let you out yet?"

"I get to come out today. Will be staying in Seto's room."

"Know what's going on with me?"

"From what I heard Seto say, you can leave tomorrow. Think they said you have a fever."

"Ah" Yugi sighed. He hated being stuck here. Too many evil looks. Both looked to Atemu as he stirred, eye blinking at the now awake form on the bed.

"Yugi!" Atemu held onto Yugi's hand, wanting o hug the form before him, but not wanting to hurt the man further.

"Hello Atemu, sorry to have worried you." Yugi gently cupped Atemu's cheek. He leaned into the touch.

"Yes you worried us all, but your safe and that's all that matters." Yugi smiled at Atemu, then he remembered something.

"It was strange back at the game store. The second floor seemed untouched. Like it was protected. We went into to Ji-chan's room, and there were some old artifacts from your tomb there. Ji-chan had saved them after the Dark Tide rose, hoping there was some clue as to how to fight it. I wonder if something in there was stopping the Dark Tide from entering. We'll have to go back some day"

"Yes. It might be worth a look, but not until your leg is better."

"Yeah, yeah," Yugi giggled at how Atemu seemed to act more like a parent "oh I seem to remember saying I would teach you how to summon our monsters. Now is a good as time as any." Atemu nodded.

"So you said it was different from before"

"Yes, you must feel the power inside yourself instead of the puzzle this time. The puzzle spends all it's energy on the barrier. You must separate your natural power from that of the puzzle. With this, focus it on a monster." Atemu closed his eyes and looked within himself. He saw a ball of gold light, red and blue tendrils shooting across it. It was very powerful. He focused, and tried to summon a monster, he opened his eyes as he heard Yugi laugh, there sat on the bed was Kuriboh. Atemu sighed; Kuriboh was a low level monster.

"That's ok Atemu. It was very good for your first time. I nearly made Kuriboh pop when I tried it"

"Pop?" Atemu looked aghast that he could have harmed the monster.

"Not pop as in explode. Pop back to the monster realm, drains them a bit but doesn't hurt them. But they make a pop sound, so hence the name." Yugi giggled as Atemu relaxed.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed and running to his brother, hugging him round the waist.

"Hey little brother, keeping those two company?"

"Yugi was just teaching Atemu how to summon outside the barrier."

"So inside the barrier you just need to think and they appear?"

"Yes do it in the same way as before but focus on the barrier instead of your own power." Atemu looked as a monster appeared for Mokuba, the Kiser sea horse.

"See Atemu it's easy" So Atemu tried and the Dark Magician appeared.

"Its' good to be summoned again by you my Pharaoh" The Dark Magician bowed to his former master.

Yugi yawned once more.

"Looks like you should get some more sleep. I take it Atemu that you will be staying here?" Seto asked taking Mokuba's hand. Atemu nodded in reply. "Ok then rest well you two, I will see you in the morning." With that Seto walked from the medical room.

"You don't have to sat Atemu." Yugi said in a sleepy voice.

"I don't, but I want to. Sleep my Hikari."

Yugi drifted off into a blissful slumber, Atemu soon following.

The voices were driving him insane. He wanted their insistent chatter to stop. They promised they would stop if he smashed the puzzle. Let the dark tide in. on and on, every moment of his existence the chattered on, calling sometimes in the voices of his wife. He wanted them to stop…please stop. He banged his head against the wall, trying to make them stop, he drove a thin pike in his ear bursting the ear drum, but still he heard them. how, he could now hear nothing else, they rose in such a cacophony that others must hear it. But none gave the indication that they did. It was then, ears streaming with blood in the dark hours that he saw the two in the med bay. The gold of the puzzle gleaming, calling. He walked in quietly, over to the gas cylinders that held the sleeping gas.

He placed a mask over his face to stop him being affected and turned on the gas. The room being sealed soon filled with the gas. They would sleep for a long time. Long enough for him to get away with the puzzle.

He removed the halves of the puzzle from the young men's necks and ran from the room, he finally found himself in the observation dome at the top of the mountain. The voices screamed at him to smash it, break the thing that caused him Pain, it was hit's fault. With an animalistic cry of desolation, he smashed the puzzle

And the barrier fell…………


	9. On coming Tide

KITG: here we go another chapter for you guys. Things are starting to hot up now, as the end draws near.

Yami: is it me, or can I smell something burning?

Yugi: Yeah I can too sniff

Bakura: Insert evil laugh

KITG: god it's hot in here. Looks down at chair# oh dear, I seem to be on fire……..I'M ON FIRE! #Runs around room on fire#

Bakura: #throws bucket of salt over KITG to put out fire#

KITG: (will not say what she is saying right now….but needless to say…it isn't pleasant)

Malik: Um Bakura I think you should run now # watches as KITG brings out Timmy Mallets, mallet. But it's not Timmy Mallets, Mallet because Timmy Mallets Mallet was made of foam, this is made of very hard metal…and will hurt# (a/n try saying that three times as fast)

Bakura: #Runs off very fast, KITG Following#

Chapter 9 

The glowing protection, gold as the once bright sun began to fracture, the cracking sound renting the air as the Dark tide monsters gathered, awaiting the inevitability of change. But this change could only be for the worse. The remnants of humanity would finally fall. Dornkirk drooled at the idea of his plans coming to fluition.

Hi minions began to wail as pieces of the barrier fell to the dark ground, splintering like gold fairy dust to the growing wind. The sound like cracking ice, the dull thud, as the gaps grew wider. Great shards like glass fell to the floor. Braking to thousands of bits, slashing at the dark tide, making them scream in pain.

Inside he could hear the base alarms screaming in panic. And as the last of the barrier fell. The dark tide advanced.

Yugi and Atemu shot up and the first cry of the alarm, red lights flashing. They looked to the door as Seto rushed in, Atemu looked to him for answers, but Yugi already could feel the change.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Atemu stood to face his old rival, but it was Yugi that answered.

"The barrier has fallen…"

"Yugi can you summon it back?" it was then that Yugi noticed the puzzle was gone.

"The Puzzle!" Atemu looked down to his chest, seeing his half gone also. "Seto, there is no way for me to raise the barrier without the Puzzle. That must be why it fell, someone has destroyed it. But we can't worry about that now, we need everyone who can summon ready." Yugi started to get up, Atemu tried to stop him.

"What are you doing? Your hurt…"

"It doesn't matter now, not me not anything but the fact that we need every person who can summon monsters to fight, this ends now, one way or the other. But we are not going down easy" Atemu watched as Yugi hobbled over to a chair to put his clothe back on. Atemu watched, his mind wandering, this might be the last time he would have with Yugi; he walked towards his love and cupped his cheek, turning Yugi's face to him.

"Be careful my Koi. I can't lose you" He then leaned in and took the lips that were rightfully his. The sweet ambrosia like nothing he had experience in his life as pharaoh. When the kiss ended they looked to each other.

"I'll be careful, I promise. You take care as well, I know you will be able to summon high level monsters to help." They looked to one another, their promise made, if they did fall this day, the would make sure their soul would no be taken.

"Come on, let's end this"

The two turned, determined to the form of Seto leaning against the doorframe. The two now three walked along the now fairly deserted hallways, the civilians now deep underground in the last refuge. When they got to the control room they could see Dogan was missing. They looked to the room, seeing Joey was in charge. Now seeing the external cameras, the dark tide was surging forward.

"Joey where's Dogan?"

"No ones seen him, anywhere." Joey looked shocked, and stressed.

"I don't like this, too convenient" Atemu stated in all but a whisper.

"I know what you mean" then a new siren blared to life, more insistent than the one before, like the shrill cry of death.

"There in" Joeys face looked white.

"Then lets go, we need to cover the exits." The four of the turned, soon joined by more, it was the last desperate march of mankind. If this failed, then all fell to darkness. They came to the main area, four branches leading off. The ground shook at the coming of the tide, like a cliff face before the ocean waves. Yugi looked to the assembled summoners

"Now, I know a lot of you hold me to blame for all of this, and I will not try to change your mind on this, but I ask you to fight with me. For if we don't stand united then we will fall." He waited to see their reaction, waited for their answer. And he got it. Each summoned their most powerful monsters. Yugi nodded in thanks"

"Right. Seto, Joey you take the main hall. You'll need the space for your blue-eyes and Red-eyes black Dragon. You're the frontal defense. Seto, I trust your judgment. If it looks bad, fall back to the inner circle. Yami, you go down the back tunnel to make sure they don't creep up behind us" Atemu nodded and closed his eyes to summon his monsters when he opened his eyes he saw Yugi looking at him, pride shining in his eyes, Atemu turned to see three Monsters waiting for him, The black luster soldier, The Dark Sage and summand Skull. They gave a slight bow to Atemu.

"Thank you for answering my call my old friends" Atemu turned back to Yugi as he began to talk once more.

"My group will cover the air ducts. Ready?" He waited for all of them to nod. "Good luck…. my friends" Yugi turned, the Dark magician, the magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician Girl followed Yugi into the air ducts. Atemu watched him go, and then with a nod to Joey and Seto, he turned to the back entrance, his monsters following him.

"Hey mutt, looks like it you and me," Seto stated quietly.

"I told you rich boy, don't call me mutt" But Joey was smiling. They hadn't bantered like this since Mokuba had been in the coma.

"I'll call you what I like Mutt"

"Fine, whatever. Good luck Seto" Joey summoned his Red-eyes, his Flame swordsman and Time wizard. Joey looked up as Seto came close to him, looking into his eyes.

"Be careful Mutt" Seto leaned in to Joey, claiming the mutt's lips. Joey froze for a moment, and then returned the kiss, moving as close to Seto as he could. When they broke for air they smiled at one another. " We'll continue this later mutt" Joey looked behind Seto to see three Blue-eyes white dragons standing behind Seto.

"Looks like were set rich boy"

"Yep look's like it" they both turned towards their destiny, as the metal doors began to bulge at the attack of the one coming tide.

Atemu walked to the rear exit. Those that had been assigned to him following at a respectable distance. He looked to the monsters he had summoned, felt the reassuring presence. He worried for Yugi; the threat is great to him, knowing Dornkirk wanted revenge. He came to the back exit, already the door beginning to buckle at the onslaught. His monsters stood at the ready as the door gave way….

Yugi walked down the tunnel of the air ducts, the polished metal slowly gave way to polished stone, then the stone became rough and uneven, he could see the metal grate before him, the slight brighter lighted silhouetting the round opening. He could hear the roar now, as the tide grew nearer. He had to stop them from getting in here through this opening, if it did it would have free run of the complex.

"Are you ready my friends?"

"We are, we will fight to the last."

"I want you all to know, it has been an honor. And at the end, do not wait. If all is lost. I do not want you to fall to it; you will be safe in the monster realm. Return to it." Yugi said, his back to them, eyes ever watching the grate. For now he could see them, rising to the grate.

"We'll not leave you, we must fight master. For it will not be long before it finds a way to enter out realm. So it makes no difference"

"Do what you must. Let us fight" Yugi closed his eyes, giving his energy to his monsters as the Dark Tide monsters broke through. It was fierce. The close quarters fighting, many dark tide monsters fell before Yugi's monsters, but for every one brought down, three would take its place.

Then there was a lee in fighting for at he entrance, silhouetted in the light came a form the Dark magician dreaded, and which made Yugi gasp.

"No……Jii-chan"

"Go, there is no hope here, fall back. Dark magician take him, I'll close the duct" The Magician of black chaos aimed his staff at the entrance, his magic shot out in a purple beam, the rock shook and roared then collapsed. Yugi looked into the dust, hoping his faith monster was ok; he breathed a sigh of relief. He gave a little smile also; in all this it was funny seeing the Magician of black chaos covered in dust. But the smile fell at the memory of what he saw.

"Oh Jii-chan. Damn it! What more can he do to me? Killing me would be a kindness. Come on back to the inner sanctum" Yugi turned and walked back, hoping that Atemu was having better job of it.

Seto and Joey were now back to back; the Blue-eyes had now become the Blue-eyes ultimate dragon. The red-Eyes black Dragon standing by its side. The tide had made it through the entrance very quickly. Like all the defenses were falling. It didn't look good. They turned hearing footsteps. There came Atemu, he was bloody, his monsters badly beaten.

"I held them as long as I could, but Dogan chose to make his entrance that way," Atemu panted.

"Right, we need to fall back. Come on Joey" Seto waved everybody out as his Blue-eyes held the line.

"But what about Yugi?"

"We can't wait. He'll b fine Joey"

They began to run, both of them helping Atemu. They passed through the large vault like door, hearing it slam behind them……….

Yugi ran, but could hear the door seal from here, so he went to the hanger to hide. Plus that was the nearest place that had a COM system. Finding it he ran up to it and pressed the button.

"This is Yugi, you all ok?"

"Yug, it's Joey. You ok bud?"

"As well as can be expected. We need to stop them somehow"

"We're fine for now. But without the puzzle, how we going to hold them." Seto added through the mic, his voice sounding tinny

A memory surfaced in Yugi's mind. Of home.

"That's it! At the tame shop, the dark tide didn't seem to be able to gain entry. We need to get back there"

"Yugi let me go. You need to help here, and I might be better finding it than you, if you said it was with the Egyptian artifacts your grandfather had collected." Atemu spoke, his voice as strong yet calming as ever. Yugi thought about it. And knew Atemu was right.

"Very well go, be careful. We'll hold them as long as we can".

With that, the last ditched effort of human and monster alike……began,

KITG: Well there another chap for you. Sorry if it another cliffy. Seems we are drawing to a close.

Yugi: whooo what's going to happen?

KITG: you'll just have to wait and see.

Yami: hellooooo, um kinda stuck here.

KITG: #looks round for Yami# Yami..Where are you?

#Looks round for Yami# Yami..Where are you?

Yami: I don't know. It's all dark and scary…but strangely soft.

KITG: #Sigh# your stuck in the airing cupboard again

Yami: oh.


	10. Death of love

KITG: hello friends. Now just to warn you, I might be a bit evil and angsty…..well more than usual anyway. As this month is a bad month for me. It will be a Year ago on the 15th of October that my mum died. So if anything I dedicate this chapter to her. So it might be one whopper chapter. I also dedicate this to Catti. Who has been with me each step of the way. Catti you have no idea that it is you that keeps me writing this. I always think "oop, better update for Catti" so thanks. (Passes a Dark magician Cookie)

Yugi: thanks KITG's mum and Catti

Yami: yeah. (Bows)

Yami Bakura: (bows)

KITG: (looks twice at Yami Bakura) did he just bow!

Yami: yeah…is he feeling all right?

Bakura: My Yami? You bowed?

Yami Bakura: What? Can't I pay respects now?

KITG: aww thanks 'kura (hugs Yami Bakura)

Yami Bakura: ack, geeez. Get off! (Looks to readers) YOU SAW NOTHING!….or else

Chapter um…I can't remember

Atemu stood facing Seto, he feared for his koi Yugi. But for them all to survive he needed to get back to the Kame Game store. His old home. The lights flickered as the dark tide had the run of the installation. Bits of rock and dust flittered down from the ceiling, they were trying to get in. Here and there family groups huddled, the children crying in fear, rising in volume with each impact, only to filter away to quiet sobs until the next.  
Mokuba was comforting the children whose parents hadn't made it this far. The children were always kept close to the inner vault, incase something like this happened. Most of the parents had worked in the observation deck, it stuck out atop the installation, so they had fallen quickly to the dark tide. It had been a shambles, without Dogan to lead the lockdown…so many had fallen. Right now Atemu stood before a hatch that would lead him to the outside. He had summoned Guia the fierce knight, he would ride through the sewer system and get him to the game store.

"You ready Atemu?" Seto asked. Him and Joey were poised ready at the door, ready to open it and close it in the same fluid motion.

"As ready as I'll ever be, look out for Yugi, if you can"

"You don't even need to ask, Yugi is me bud, you know that" Joey replied, looking Atemu straight in the eyes.

"Thanks Jou. Guia. Lets go" The monster kicked his heels into the flanks of his horse, which set off at full gallop through the open door. He heard the clang of it shutting home again as the smooth walls of the sewer flashed past. The hooves splashing in the stagnant water, kicking it up in the darkness, only illuminated by Guia. The monster focusing his power into his Javelin. It glowed in white relief, lighting the way. He held on to the back of the monster, feeling the mounts muscles bunch and release like taught springs as it galloped to its masters will.  
Suddenly light, well lighter than the dark met his eyes as they broke to the outside. Guia stopped for a moment to regard the mountain. Atemu could not stop the involuntary gasp, which escaped him. The mountain wasn't there anymore; all he could see was the sickly sheen of the dark tide covering its surface. It was nothing he could describe, such evil, and such force he had never had to encounter before in all his time as pharaoh. He shivered in awe at the fact that Yugi; his koi had stood up to this on his own. He had truly become strong. With a nod Guia set off again, at a greater speed than before, he needed to get there and find this artifact. The landscape shot past in a blur of gray and red rust. Places lost to all description of what they once were. But strangely it seemed clear, fresh. No dark tide here, it had all moved to the mountain.

Finally the Game shop came to view. The old sign hanging off one hinge. Nodding to his monster to wait, he entered his old home. He nearly fell to the floor under the assault of old memories, of living here. He could almost see Ji-chan. Standing behind the counter, cleaning the God cards with that duster. Smiling possessively over them. Walking into the living area, the smell of cooking came to him, though he knew it was all in his minds, but it made him weep nonetheless. Ji-chan cooking his chocolate chip pancakes. He climbed up what remained of the stairs to the second floor. And Yugi had been right. It was untouched, stuck in this moment in time. He walked to Ji-chan's room, a feeling of familiarity. It felt like his old home, like Egypt. Walked into the room, tall over were either Egyptian artifacts, or books about them. He was drawn to the feeling of power. There in the center of the desk was a large gold orb; it pulsed with a power unknown yet familiar to him. He picked it up, warmth in his hands. Upon it there were hieroglyphics. He started to translate them.

_Power to the everlasting god Ra,_

_He will come to a calling heart in time of need,_

_As the darkness covers the land which he passes his gaze upon._

_Find his mercy through the path of sorrow._

What did it mean? Could it be that the Black tide had been know even in his time. It seemed to be an ancient enemy of Ra. How could this help him? Whatever it was he needed to get back. He ran from the shop. As he did so the building began to creek and groan. And as he looked on, his once home, his place of happiness after the darkness of the puzzle. Crumbled to rubble like the rest of Domino city. He shed a tear, one for himself and one for Yugi. The Shop, everything that his koi was, ground to dust like so many others.  
He re-mounted Guia's stallion and Guia kicked the beasts flanks headin back to his koi, he only hopped he would be in time….

Well this was going well. Yugi had been playing cat and mouse for the last half an hour. But he needed to do something. Needed to get the Black tide away from all who were left. But how? He found himself in the vehicle garage, when he heard the voice.

"Yugi, I know your there. I can sense you"

"I wondered how long it would take you Dornkirk" Yugi turned to the open garage, There he was, his great build supported by his machine, the black tide oozing from various points. In his hand was that blade. Yugi felt his back begin to burn.

"Think it's time we finisssssh what we started" Dornkirk hissed, the black gunk dripping from his mouth.

"Perhaps your right Dornkirk. I tire of this game. But outside, more room then"

"Yes, more room to cause you Pain" Dornkirk turned, and left garage. Yugi began to follow. But he felt a restraining hand on his arm.

"Yugi, you can't. You'll be killed" the Dark Magician spoke

"I might, but I have to occupy him, Buy Atemu some time, and protect them. He'll be so focused on me. I have a very important job for you three. I need you to find the puzzle and bring it to me"

"We can't leave you!" the Dark Magician girl exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"You can and must, you can do no more for me but this."

"Then take this my master, may it protect you. A part of each of us." The magician of black chaos lowered his staff, and the others laid theirs atop his. Mist swirled around all three staffs, obscuring them from view. With a flash the mist subsided and in their place was a magnificent sword. Gold, in-laid with red, blue purple and black. Each color symbolizing each magician. The Gold symbolizing the loyalty to Yugi.

"Thank you. Now go" with that Yugi turned from his monsters, the light of a gray day his welcome, he breathed in the air walking to what used to be the plan runway. The grass around now dying at the Dark tides touch. He could plainly see the path of Dornkirk. As he walked the Dark tide around the mountain began to follow. Enclosing them in a circle of midnight, of black so deep you lost yourself in it's nothingness. No reflection, only an unnatural sheen. It gurgled, screamed and beckoned. Trying to make you give in, making you think the pain would all go away if you joined the whole. But Yugi knew it was all a lie. Yugi brought up his blade, tip pointing to his enemy. Dornkirk did the same; in a mockery of etiquette. He had discarded his machine, the human form moving in a grace hidden in the machines. The fight between light and dark was about to reach its moment of truth….

Seto rushed to the main computer as Yami sped through the sewers, the cameras at the exit showing he had made it, all other cameras were down, the black tide obscuring the lenses. With a sigh Seto stepped back from the bank of screens and turned to Joey who stood beside him.  
"That's it pup, that's all we can do" he boiled inside. He had always been a man of action. Doing himself, not dictating to others. But now it was up to one of his closest friends. He smiled; he had not always been that, in fact nether of them had. Yugi had been his rival. And Joey, well most of the time he barely acknowledged the mans existence. Now look at them. He tried to think when he feelings had changed. Looking to Mokuba, he knew when. It was shortly after Mokuba had fallen into the coma, Yugi had raised the barrier. But Seto had been told nothing could save his brother. He had sat at Mokuba's beside, tears falling. Yes actually crying. When Yugi and Joey had come in. they had said nothing. Just sat by his side, each placing a hand on a shoulder. Jou had said

"We're here for you bud" and Yugi..Yugi had sworn o find an antidote, no matter what it took. Yes, it was then that he truly realized that they were friends. Yes they had both helped him before, on numerous occasions. Pegasus, Noah. The list continued. But that night they showed him, showed him that they had always liked him for him, not his money. Because that night, he had nothing in the world. The money all gone as the dark tide took the land. But they never left his side.

"You think they'll do it Seto?" Joey asked.

"I do pup, I believe that nothing will stop them two from being together." They sat on the floor, either side of Mokuba. He had begun to doze off, so as they sat down he snuggled into Jou. He smiled.

"Well, what ya know?"

"He's had a long day, woke up from cryo, then having to deal with this."

They looked up as others began to drift off, it was then that Jou realized why, the pounding had stopped.

"Seto…."

"I know." Seto jumped up and went to the screens, he could see out of them now, but he almost wished he couldn't there was Yugi facing Dornkirk. And off to the left, a small movement, was Dogan……

Yugi and Dornkirk circled each other. Then as one they moved towards each other, the dark tide blade hissed through the air. Yugi ducked under the blade, the breeze of the blade as it slashed overhead, making his hear stand on end. The air left in its wake smelt like lightning. Yugi raised his weapon once more and rolled to the right as Dornkirk's blade slammed into the floor beside him. He took a small leap back, clearing some old rusty oil drums, which littered the floor.

Sweat trickled down, making his eyes sting, the exertion on his leg making itself know. The cast was making him slow. He was having to compensate with the other leg. Yugi swung his blade up to block the next blow, hearing Dornkirk hiss in rage. He obviously thought this would be an easy fight. Dornkirk's blade whirled down. Yugi leaped high, somersaulting over Dornkirk, and thrust his blade down hitting Dornkirk on his shoulder.

"Aargh!" Dornkirk Howled in surprised rage as Yugi's blade struck, purple lightning shot forth to ripple over Dornkirk's black flesh.

"That was a lucky blow Yugi, but the time for games is over." As he said this Yugi saw the form of his Ji-chan walk from the circle of Dark tide. " Time to get re-acquainted with the family." Dornkirk laughed at his sick joke.

" This will not stop me Dornkirk, it is not him. He died that day by your hand. Or did you forget you did it right before my eyes? This does nothing but make my hatred for you grow, and my determination to bring you down stronger" before Dornkirk could reply Yugi moved, plunging his blade in to the form that had once been his only family. As purple lightning traveled over the body, expelling the Dark Tide, Yugi saw for only a brief moment a flash of recognition in those eyes, a smile of thanks. The nothing but dust in the air. "Good bye Ji-chan"

Yugi pushed himself full force to Dornkirk, blade a blur as he attacked and attacked. Dornkirk's face in rage as he tried to parry. Then with a flash of Purple upon glistening black. The dark tide blade went spinning off in the air, leaving Dornkirk defenseless.

"Well, well, well. Yugi. You have learned some knew tricks. But it won't help you." With a smile the pods on the side of his machine opened, firing Rockets at Yugi, he pulled up his blade, Dornkirks laughter ringing in his ears, and waited for the impact…that never came

"Kweee" Yugi looked to see hundreds of Kuribough taking each hit. As always, in dire moments the weakest will protect with all they have. In the confusion Yugi made his move, he plunged his blade into the heart of Dornkirk. He screamed in wounded pain. The dark tide adding its voice.

"I have beat you Dornkirk, and so it ends"

"perhaps…. But then again….you… haven't saved them" his breathing coming in ragged gasps

"What?"

"The..tide…will…finish….what I started….and you…..you will join me" a grin crossed his face. Then Yugi felt the burning in his back become more intense, just before the pain of a blade piercing his flesh. He locked down, to see the dark tide blade protruding from his chest. He jerked as the blade was withdrawn, and turned to his attacker..Dogan.

"Hehehehehe. The voices silent now, leave me alone." He ran into the Dark tide, consumed by it like a stone to the sea. Yugi fell to his knees, feeling the dark tide run from the corner of his mouth. He fell to his side, and there before him was Dogan's military jacket, and inside something gold gleamed. He reached out a shaky hand, already feeling his soul being ripped away to feed a greater entity. The dark tide was without control. It moved now like a cloud of locusts on land, moving one way then the other. But heading inexorably towards the mountain. Yugi drew the jacket towards him and emptied the pocket. And there in its pieces was the millennium puzzle. He looked to it taking a ragged breath.

"Please….help me….I haven't got the time to put you together, please" the pieces glowed in answer, then in a flash the completed puzzle lay before him. He whispered to it once more. "Create…….a barrier….like before. I..I know…I don't have the strength….to crate one. But once back….to my monsters…..use their strength to help you….until Atemu comes back. Thank you Puzzle….for everything" Yugi lay on is back; tying the puzzle around the blade His magicians gave him. He gave one last whisper before his voice was drowned out by the black tide.

"Return to your masters" the Blade shot to the sky and back to the mountain, he looked on as the shield reformed, he knew the monsters could not sustain it indefinitely, but it would be enough.

Be closed his eyes as his soul was dragged out of him, never to pass to the afterlife. One last thought, one last regret. _Forgive me my koi, I love you for all time_

Atemu felt a part of him die, but he did not relies the fullness of it until he saw the broken form or Yugi. He screamed out, not caring who saw, he knew Yugi's soul had been taken. Devoured. He would never see is koi again. Never feel his lips, the warmth of him in his arms. Tears slid down his face, splashing on the orb…which began to glow…

KITG: Eeeeep. That was long. Hope it ok. I think I really like this chapter. Well let me know. Last chapter after this so be warned. It is coming to a close. But don't worry for those who like my writing. Still have "Pirate king" and "Accepting ones fate" to complete. Don't forget to review : )


	11. Chapter 11

KITG: well here you all go, the last chapter to Future Lost. Hope you have all enjoyed it. Pirate King will be finished Next as Liz is going mad over it hehehe. So here we go.

Chapter 11

He moved forward not caring about the tears that flowed down his face, or for the writhing fury that was now the uncontrolled Dark tide. It screamed and rolled back and forth. The last remains of life in the mountain had walked into the light. Seto leading them. For they knew now there was now no escape if it wasn't stopped here.

But Atemu saw none of this; all he saw was the form of his love broken on the ground. He stepped closer; he did not demean himself by calling Yugi's name, for he knew it would be no use. Placing the now dimly glowing orb on the ground. He cradled Yugi to him

"Forgive me Koi. For all the power, for all my title I could not save you. I am not worthy of the light you gave me Hikari" but no reply was given. Others looked on, hugging their loved ones. The end was inevitable it seemed now. The dark Tide pulsing and calling for them to give up, to lie down and die.

"_Who calls us from our slumber?"_ the unearthly voice echoed from the orb. Atemu looked to it.

"Who's there? Show yourself" Atemu looked round.

"_Who calls the protectors of Ra?" _the voice called again

"I call you, Atemu son of Ra" Atemu called out. The orb began to brighten as cracks appeared in it then with a blinding flash that made the Dark tide scream in pain. There before him standing, looking down at him was the Winged Dragon Of Ra. Atemu bowed his head before the God. The Winged Dragon bowed his great head so his nostrils were level with the form of Yugi. He sniffed gently and crooned.

"_The Light has been extinguished! Ra's Angel has been taken. Who dares!" _The Winged Dragon's eyes turned red as he looked to Atemu.

"Oh Dragon of Ra. It was that" Atemu pointed to the Dark Tide "It took Yugi's life and Soul. Killed so many of Ra's children so that only us few remain. We must defeat it."

"This is an old enemy from the days that Lord Ra walked this earth. Apophis wanting the Power of Ra created the Dark Tide to smother Ra as he crossed the sky. This would cause the sun to stop being reborn. Ra could not defeat it, for it had been made from a part of his self as well as a part of Apophis. So he sealed it under the gateway to the afterlife. It seems to have been awakened. We tried to help the light when he summoned us, but we were still connected to you. This Orb was meant for him. To be able to use us fully."

"Then what can we do? Is there no Hope Winged Dragon?" Atemu asked desperately, looking to the forms of the living, then to the dead form of his love

"_There is always hope son of Ra. Your Light has shown that. For his sacrifice is not in vain. His Soul may not have gone as far as you fear. But now is not the time. BROTHERS ARISE!"_ the orb flashed twice more at the Winged dragons call. Blue and red, merging then separating. They became the form of Obelisk the Tormentor. And Slypher the Sky Dragon. Both Growled in acknowledgment. The winged Dragon of Ra. Beings Ra's personal protector was the only one given the ability to speak. They bowed before Atemu and both crooned/growled softly at Yugi. But of course no reply came. As one the three gods looked to the Dark tide, it had recovered and formed as one like some giant snake. Showing now it's link to Apophis, all gods called their voice to the creature before them. The Winged Dragon took to the air, Slypher joining him. Obelisk took steps towards the Tide. It snapped forward like a viper striking out at Obelisk. The god was knocked back howling its rage Obelisk hit back, but only succeeded in getting his hand to pass through the dark sludge. Slypher came down and tried to coil round the dark tide, but the result was the same as obelisk. Slypher cried in fury and frustration, unable to hurt the thing before it. Slypher was hit on the side of his face and brought down to the ground with a roar of pain.

Atemu by this time had carried Yugi's body over to the others, coming to rest by Seto and Joey.

"Oh Yug, why do it always have to be you" Joey moaned, kneeling beside Atemu and Yugi, Seto placed his hand on Joeys shoulder to try and comfort him. All looked up at the flash of light from the Winged Dragon. It burned its fiery breath at the creature, it cried out in pain. A cry went up from the survivors. It looked as though the Winged Dragon would destroy the Dark Tide, but he was not strong enough. The Dark Tide whipped out a tendril and pinned the Winged Dragon to the ground. Slypher and Obelisk tried to help their brother but they too met the same fate.

"NO!" Seto cried, calling the ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But it too became ensnared. The Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos came forward. But it was useless.

"We are doomed" Atemu looked to see it was Anzu that had talked. It seemed she spoke true.

The Winged Dragon trilled to the Sky, asking for it's masters help. And he was answered. A shaft of pure light touched the ground before the Winged Dragon and Atemu. The people shielded their eyes from its intensity. As the light dimmed Atemu moved his hand from his face, and there before him stood the form of Yugi.

"Yugi?" he asked shocked, he could see straight through the form of his love, it reminded him of when he was in the puzzle and would appear before Yugi.

"Yes my Koi, but I have to help the Winged Dragon. Whatever happens know that I will always love you" with that Yugi turned from his Love and walked towards the Dark tide and to where the Winged Dragon was being held. He bowed before the great god then placed his hand on the jewel in the center of the dragon head. There was a flash, and then the most surprising; a crystal like tear fell from the Winged dragon's eye. Then with a deafening roar and whoosh of warm air the Winged dragon was free, but it was now in its most powerful form, it had become the phoenix. It wasn't in its normal orange glow; this was pure white heat like the sun. The winged Dragon pulsed freeing all the other monsters. Then it trilled to his brothers. Obelisk turned to a blue ribbon and entered the jewel of Ra. Then Slypher also joined his two brothers. The winged Dragon became a blinding light; it was so bright it seemed to pass through your hand. But it did not burn those true to Ra. Instead it filled them with hope for the future. Ra would never abandon his children.

The Dark Tide screamed as the light cut through it. It tried to smother the light, but is was seared before it could even touch the Winged Dragon of Ra. It tried to escape, but everywhere it went the Winged Dragon waited to greet it. Soon the Dark Tide had nowhere to run, it bubbled and boiled. Then with a final cry it became dust on the wind. Because in the end, everything dies.

The ribbon of red and blue came out of Ra as he returned to his normal form to land before the people. It then threw its head back and trilled to the sky. The clouds began to spin and then dissipate, revealing the clear blue sky for the first time in years. The people cheered and danced. They were finally free. But three did not move as the looked to the corpse of their friend.

"Thanks Yug. It won't be the same without you" Joey began to cry, leaning on Seto. Atemu almost smiled at the sight. Almost.

"Oh my Koi. What now? Where do we turn? What do we do? Without your light where do we find our hope?"

"_You have always had hope son of Ra. But Ra needs his Angel on this plane at this time. So never fear. A gift from your father until you return to him"_ The Winged Dragon lowered his great head to the body, then breathed on the form, causing Yugi's hair to move gently from his breath. Then light began to surround the body as it left the floor, sunlight blazed down until finally the body came to rest it was upright and living

"Hello my Pharaoh. My Koi"

"Hikari!" Atemu shouted running to Yugi.

"Yug, Yugi" Joey and Seto called as they ran also to him. Atemu clung Yugi in a fierce embrace, blazing passion filled kisses roving over lips and necks. They were together, and that was all that mattered the kiss broke leaving both breathless, Yugi smiled his old smile that shamed the sun he then turned to the three Gods.

"Thank you my friends. I am grateful"

"_Your are welcome Angel of Ra. We will come if needed again. And will guide both of you to the afterlife when the time comes"_ The winged Dragon gave one final bow then turned into a ribbon of gold. Slypher and Obelisk did the same, bowing then becoming a red ribbon then a Blue one. Finally all three shot to the blazing sun.

Epilogue 

The light of Ra shone down on the lush landscape. The ruins of the base and city now covered with life. In the center was a golden shrine to the dead. This was now a ghost town. The sound of children playing reached your ears as you looked upon the scene. There in a clearing was a band of children, laughing gleefully in the Suns rays. In the distance houses could be seen, smoke rising from chimneys. Sheep and cows eating in the lush green fields. Places like this are mirrored around the world, the last remains of humanity rebuilding bit by bit what they knew. It was not a nuclear bomb, or viral threat that pushed them so close to the underworld. But an enemy so old, beyond time, a remains of a battle between Gods.

Now into the clearing came an old woman, leaning heavily on a stick.

"Grandma, tell us, did they live happily ever after?" one small child asked pulling on the old women's wrinkled hand.

"Who little one?"

"Yugi and Atemu of-course"

"Yes dear one, they built us our fine town. They lived many years. And were very happy together" The old women sat on a bench, sighing heavily as he old bones creaked

"My dad says it's all a lie. That it never happened" the voice of the arrogant boy. Seeking answers, believing his father a god more than any other.

"Does he now, he's from another village. His father nor he was here when we were saved." The old woman looked to the boy kindly

"It's a lie."

"If that is so young one, then the statue of the Gods will not exist right? Then walk behind the obelisk of the dead. And tell me what you find. Go on all of you." The old one shooed them away. They walked 3 and 1 past the remembrance to the dead, past the sapphire fountain. To an old street. It was said once a game store stood here, but no longer. There instead was a huge statue of the Winged Dragon of Ra, Slypher the sky dragon and obelisk the tormentor. And in the center, smiling arm around each other was Atemu and Yugi. The children ran off, the point proved, not bothering to read the small words below.

"Son of Ra together forever with the Angel of Ra by his side" 

KITG: Well there you go, an end to this humble tale. Catti I hope you enjoyed this. And I hope this is a fitting ending. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I know my writing and spelling can be…well….CRAP! (cough) but this is an outlet really for my soul. So thank you all who followed this. And if this is the first time you have read this. Caught the whole complete story.(feel lucky you didn't have to wait for each chapter hehehe) then hope you enjoyed the ride.

Thank you all, and see you in time:)


End file.
